Kamen rider fourze:la musica espacial
by xzhlfpo
Summary: !Que pasaria si te enteraras de que este no estu mundo y que tienes que regresar a tu verdadero mundo para sarvarlo de los ruidos¡ Como un kamen rider
1. Capitulo 1 una llegada espacia

**(: Yo no poseo Senki Zesshou Symphogear o Kamen Rider Fourze Yo también no poseen ninguna canción que aparecen aquí.. Todos ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios Por favor, disfrutar..)**

Estaba lloviendo ese día. Coincidía con el estado de ánimo y los sentimientos de todas las chicas. En una parada de autobús había cinco chicas, todos ellos no parecía importarle estar empapado hasta los huesos. Sin embargo dos de ellos que se había tomado la molestia de llevar un paraguas era una niña de 15 años con el pelo y el color aguamarina verdes sucios ojos cortos, y una chica alta de 17 años con el pelo largo de color rojo suave y esponjosa que cayó hasta la cintura y los ojos rojos. Este fue Kohinata Miku y Amou Kanade.

La chica que Miku estaba mirando en este momento era una niña, la misma edad que Miku, con el pelo corto de color crema sujeta con dos pinzas rojas a cada lado de la cabeza y los ojos de color naranja oscuro. Este fue Tachibana Hibiki. En este momento, que sostenía un ramo de flores. Miku estaba mirando Hibiki porque se parecía a alguien que parecía que tenía su alma arrancado de ella. Para ser justos, todos se sienten como sus almas fueron arrancados de ellos. Volver a los otros dos.

La primera fue una chica bajita de 16 años con el pelo largo de color púrpura pálido que cayó de rodillas, separados en seis grandes capítulos, tres a uno y otro lado, y los ojos de color púrpura oscuro. En lugar de los uniformes de alguna escuela que el resto de las chicas llevaban, que llevaba un vestido marrón con mangas abullonadas a cabo cortas, un panel de luz de color rojo-violeta pura exponiendo parte de su pecho y espalda superior con mangas separadas y detalles en negro en la extremos del vestido y mangas. Este fue Chris Yukine.

El último de ellos, que era la misma edad que Kanade, era una chica con el pelo azul y los ojos de color azul oscuro. Ella tiene un lado cola de caballo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza que es más largo que el resto de su cabello, que cae justo por encima de la cintura y corte recto. Este fue Kazanari Tsubasa. Kanade no se molestó en mirar, sabiendo muy bien cómo Tsubasa sentía en este momento.

Un autobús se detiene y todos ellos seguir adelante.

"Con ocho mil gritos, El lil sangre lengua roja del cuco, como un canto llama. El dicho dice que el pequeño pájaro sigue cantando aun cuando tose sangre. Este dicho se habría aplicado a mí y mis amigos; era casi de Kanade-san, si no fuera por él. Vio claramente que si seguíamos cantando, entonces habríamos pagado en sangre. Nos dijo que hay momentos en los que tenemos que parar y tomar un descanso. "

El autobús se detiene y todos ellos bajar y entrar en un cementerio lleno de toneladas de piedras graves, que muestran que mucha gente murió de algo para el número de piedras eran sorprendentes, pero las chicas no estaban sorprendidos. Caminaron hasta que se encontraron con la que ellos estaban aquí. En la tumba de piedra leer el nombre: Daigo Takeshi, El valiente guerrero

. Situada en la tumba de piedra fue probablemente la imagen de la persona. La persona en la foto tenía una sonrisa tan brillante y lleno de vida y calor que afectó en gran medida los que le rodean. Su cara era como el sol ... Pero ese sol ya no existía.

Sólo de ver la imagen, Hibiki, Chris, y Tsubasa todos cayeron de rodillas, llorando.

"Minna!"

Miku gritó de preocupación.

"¿Por qué ... por qué lo hiciste !?"

Hibiki, dijo entre sollozos mientras miraba a la fotografía.

"¿Por qué ... qué tienes ... para ir morir por nosotros !?"

Tanto Tsubasa y Chris eran demasiado triste y roto a hablar palabras, pero se sentían de la misma manera como Hibiki. Kanade trajo Tsubasa en un abrazo como Tsubasa lloró en su pecho. Miku hizo lo mismo con Hibiki aunque ahora ella misma tenía lágrimas fluyen libremente de sus ojos también.

"Nos distes un propocito ... y un significado ... nos diste la luz ... ¿por qué tiene que ir a algún lugar que no podemos llegado a ti ..."

Hibiki dijo antes de gritar al cielo.

"Takeshi"

Todos ustedes probablemente está perdido en este momento. Bueno, parece que estas personas han perdido a alguien importante para ellos. ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? Bueno, tenemos que volver, dos años, de hecho, para ver cómo todo esto llegó a ser. Para escuchar la canción que las valquirias cantarán. Una historia y la canción de un guerrero, un héroe, pero sobre todo un importante amigo. Esta es la historia de Takechi y de cómo las valquirias cantaron su canción.

 **hace 2 años**

Un joven en torno a la edad de 15 años con ojos de color naranja oscuro con el pelo corto de color crema

yo estava caminado en el centro de la ciudad como si nada yo sólo . Tengo un cuerpo atlético pero no soy un atleta, puedo cocinar sólo para salir del paso, y aunque tengo un poco más alto que el coeficiente intelectual promedio, el trabajo escolar puede ser un gran dolor en el trasero. Y una cosa que no me gusta de mí es que no puedo hablar con las niñas cuando se trata de cortejar a ellos. Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, yo puedo hablar con las niñas normalmente, sólo que cuando se trata de conseguir una novia y el deseo de estar en una relación, soy malo en ello.

No es que yo no aprecio mi vida, es sólo que, bueno ... mi vida ha sido bastante aburrido como de tarde

Tengo muchas ganas de que algo me pase, pero no quiero que me pase nada fatal . Pero de todos modos, la conclusión es, que haría cualquier cosa para tener un poco de emoción en mi vida.

Caminé para el hogar. Por otra parte, no es como si alguien me está esperando en casa. Nunca le dije a nadie esto, pero creo que puedo confiar en ustedes. Ya ves ... Yo no tengo ningún padres. Cuando era un bebé me encontraron en el bosque despues me llevaron a un orfanato me acogió y viví allí la mayor parte de mi vida hasta que fui capaz de salir adelante y ser capaz de vivir por mi cuenta. Y he tomado varias ofertas de empleo a tiempo parcial para obtener el dinero extra que necesito para comprar comida y otras cosas más, si pudiera permitírselo.

Pronto llegué a casa y después de abrir la puerta de mi casa, lanzando mi bolso en el sofá, subí directamente a mi habitación. Una vez más, estoy promedio, y un hombre promedio como yo tiene una casa promedio, por lo que en realidad no es de lujo, pero al menos tengo un techo sobre mi cabeza. Al subir a mi habitación, abrí y miré para ver la colección de cinturones de Kamen Rider que tengo, monté en mi pared. Ah, sí, me olvidé de mencionar que yo era un fan de Kamen Rider? Di lo que quieras de mí traer un empollón y todo, pero Kamen Rider es fresco. Tengo todos los cinturones de los Jinetes de Heisei de Kuuga conducir. Sonriendo a mi colección, decidí acostarme en mi cama y tomar una siesta. Con suerte, me voy a sentir renovado y más vivo que nunca.

Derepente me despierto en la oscuridad

"Dónde estoy…?" Dije mientras miraba alrededor. Hola? ", Le gritó, sólo para que los ecos reflejan de nuevo a mí." Helloooo! ", Esta vez, le grité, pero todavía no hay respuesta. Me estaba realmente enumeró en este punto ya que empecé a caminar dentro del oscuro mundo I ' m. Eso y los pasos que resonaban no hacer nada para ayudarme tampoco. "Muy bien, ya he tenido suficiente de esto! SÉ que ay alguien aquí en la oscuridad,

, Así que ven fuera! "

En ese momento, una luz brillante brilló en la oscuridad, lo que hizo para proteger instintivamente mis ojos con el brazo mientras se mira lejos. "Gah, de esta luz cegadora me!"Apreté mis ojos trataban de ajustar.

En ese momento, vi la figura femenina aparece ante mí.

No puedo ver su apariencia completa, que no sea sólo una línea para mostrar cómo su aparición se vería así. La única cosa que me di cuenta de que eso es sólo una línea era que indica que tenía el pelo largo. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Aparte de eso, es un tiro en la oscuridad.

"Ha llegado el momento ..." la cifra dicho, "Tú, guerrero de noble corazon eres la última esperanza de la humanidad."

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Exigí.

¡es tiempo que regreces a tu verdadero mundo!

¡¿Que esta diciendo¡ me quede quieto esperando una respuesta

¡la sifra se acerco y comenso a hablar tu no perteneces a este mundo fuiste traido a qui por la fuerza pero a llegado el momento de que vuelvas

"¡Espera!" Grité. !de que estas hablado explicate¡

La mujer hablo silenciosamente y dijo "¡no te puedo dar muchos detalles pero debes regresar a tu verdadero mundo.. Cumple tu destino ..."

La siguiente cosa que sucedió, fue que ahora tenía uno de esos sueños que caen. El tipo donde te sientes como si estuvieras cayendo y aún no lo estás. Por no hablar de que hay estos remolinos de colores brillantes que va a dañar los ojos y que no querías mirar a ellos por mucho tiempo. Y por alguna razón, tuve esta muy mal dolor de estómago. Se sentía como si algo quería estallar fuera de mi estómago desde el interior, y sin embargo no lo hizo. ¿Qué diablos está pasando ?! Yo no podía responder a esa pregunta porque pronto me desmayé después de unos momentos de caer en este vórtice.

"Ohhhhhhhh, lo que me golpeó?" Murmuro como regrese en mis pies. Miro a mi alrededor y me encontré en un callejón. ¿Como llegué aqui? Miro a mi alrededor para encontrarme con una maleta de mis cinturones de kamen rider Fourze estaban todos el de Fourze,Meteo y nadeshiko y todos los astro switches y los droides

Pero me di cuenta que faltaban los de Super cohete,El 40 cosmid y las armas !Genial, me tomó toda mi subsidio para comprar eso y ahora se ha ido! Suspiro, simplemente genial.

Pero me doy cuenta de algo al lado de mi estava la moto de fourze con una nota que decia: usala adecuadamente y el robot esta guardado hasta que lo llames cuidate:., era muy raro pero no me importo

"Bueno, sentados alrededor de aquí y abatido me llevará a ninguna parte. Mejor ver donde estoy." Dije mientras recojo mis cosas y empiezo mi viaje fuera del callejón sólo para recibir un espectáculo sorprendente.

"Lo que el dickwaffle !?" Grité mientras miraba a los ojos a mi alrededor. Era como me mandaron en el futuro. Edificios de formas extrañas, trenes invertida, holograma construir tablas, y otras cosas de alta tecnología. "Está bien, ya sea que soy alto, lo que sea poco probable, o que estoy soñando".

Me decidí a conseguir en mi viaje y paseo alrededor de revisar el lugar. Donde quiera que miro, veo edificios que no reconozco. Es como que estoy en un mundo completamente nuevo. Después de unas horas de mirar a su alrededor, tengo hambre y decidimos parar por un restaurante, por suerte para mí, donde quiera que esté, que todavía aceptan yenes como dinero. Una vez me dieron mi comida, me senté y vi un televisor cerca, con la esperanza de que podría aprender algo.

"Y el tiempo parece que va a ser nada más que sol durante una semana. Ahora a otro tema para hoy ..."

Parece que la televisión no me dará ninguna información nueva, así que decidí centrarme en mi comida cuando oí algo muy muy que me hizo hacer una toma asador.

Los militares , tiene locos a mucha gente están tratando de fabricar armas que pueden combatir el ruido."

"¿Ruido?" Murmuro, confundido y pensando en Megaman Starforce 3.

"El ruido, las criaturas alienígenas que han sido una amenaza para la humanidad desde hace 13 años." A continuación, muestran imágenes de brillante extraño, criaturas alienígenas matar gente. Cuando tocaron a alguien, esa persona se convirtió en carbono antes de disolverse. Me hubiera estremecido, pero después de ver lo que un Orphnoch podía hacer, incluso si fueran personajes de ficción, sólo hizo una mueca

Entonces, de repente ...

*AUGE*

"¿¡Pero qué!?" Me levanto de mi asiento y correr afuera para ver lo que estaba pasando. Una vez me encontré afuera, me reuní con el caos y repartidos por el suelo eran montones de carbono. Alrededor de la ciudad eran personas que huían de esas cosas que llaman ruido. Vi a una niña estaba llorando y uno estaba a punto de llegar a ella, por lo que actuó rápidamente y logró rescatar a la chica.

Entonces vi a uno de calado en nosotros. "¡Aléjate!" Para mi sorpresa, me di una patada y la pierna no se convirtió en carbono. Sin cuestionar la forma en que era posible, me aparté al lado de mi viaje ya que estas cosas estaban empezando a rodearme. La niña en mis brazos temblaba de terror.

"¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué !?" Maldije como yo estaba tratando de llegar a una idea de cómo salir de esta situación. Entonces, algo brillaba en mi mañeta. Me acerqué a ella y abrí sólo para encontrar mi Forze drive brillante. "¿Pero qué?" Una vez que dejó de brillar intensamente, lo recogí y me sorprendí de cómo era más pesado de lo normal. No sólo eso, pero se sentía como el metal real y no como plástico.

"No puede ser." Murmuro como una idea realmente loco caca en mi cabeza. Agarro el equipo y pongo en mi cintura derepente se genera un cinturon a mi alrededor . Bajo los botones de cada interutod y luego  
 **¡3¡**  
 **¡2¡**  
 **¡1¡**

La voz era mucho más fuerte y muevo la palanca al lado levantó en el aire la mano, gritando una palabra mágica. " **Henshin**!" Entonces miro a riva una luz en un circulo

Yo era entonces rodeado de una luz blanca y azul ,mi me aparecio un traje blaco con rallas naraja mi casco se parecia al de un cohete con ojos naranjas en mi espalda avia un propulsor y en mis brasos y en piernas avia cuatro agujeros para las armas

Me había convertido en ... Kamen Rider Fourze!

"¡Oh Dios mío!" Yo aliento mientras miraba mi nuevo estado transformado. Yo no lo puedo creer! Me he convertido en un Kamen Rider! Antes de que pudiera saltar como un idiota, un grito me hizo volver a la realidad y que la realidad estaba lleno de extranjeros asesinas. Vi a uno de calado en mí, así que di la vuelta rápida y una patada a la basura, enviarlo bastante lejos. "Eso estuvo cerca. ahora a matar Ruidos."

Oprimí un Switches 1 ¡ **Rocket**! y un cohete naranja aparecio se centia raro pero no me importo

Me volví hacia la niña. "Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella asintió con la cabeza y me dio la espalda a los ruidos. "Muy bien cabrones, se preparan para sentir la fuerza!"

¡Uchu kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(Desconocido Lugar)

Las alarmas se iban en una especie de base como la gente corría alrededor mientras que otros fueron escribiendo en computadoras, tratando de obtener imágenes de donde los ruidos estaban atacando.

Un hombre alto y musculoso, con los ojos de oro, pelo rojo y una barba de chivo. Su elección de desgaste era una camisa de vestir de color rojo con las mangas arremangadas y una corbata rosa con su extremo metidos en el bolsillo izquierdo del pecho, pantalones de color beige claro y zapatillas deportivas negras y azules. Este fue Genjuro Kazanari.

Genjuro hizo una mueca, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para evitar el ruido, excepto reloj como los ruidos destruir y dañar cualquier cosa en su camino. Lo mejor y único que podían hacer en este momento es evacuar a nadie aún con vida a un lugar seguro desde donde los ruidos estaban atacando y esperamos que los militares podían mantenerlos a raya.

"¡Señor! Tenemos las imágenes y estamos introduciendo ahora mismo!" uno de los miembros del personal, dijo, haciendo Genjuro inclinación de cabeza.

A las mujeres altas con ojos de colores violentos y cabello castaño largo hasta en una cúpula en forma de colmena con un clip de mariposa púrpura en la parte izquierda caminaron junto a Genjuro. Llevaba gafas de montura de color rosa caliente con lente amarilla tintados y un vestido rosa y coral y una bata de laboratorio. Este fue Ryoko Sakurai.

"¿Qué crees que hacemos, Genjuro?" Preguntó Ryoko.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer." Genjuro dijo, lamentablemente. "Tsubasa y Kanade todavía no están atrás y hasta entonces, estamos prácticamente blancos fáciles para los ruidos."

"Señor, tenemos material de archivo y ahora están poniendo hasta ahora!" uno de los miembros del personal hablaba.

Genjuro y Ryoko miraron a la pantalla para ver algo que ellos ni a nadie esperaba. Un astronauta (Takeshi) que en realidad la lucha contra los ruidos!

"¿Qué !? Quién es eso !?" Preguntó Genjuro, obviamente sorprendido.

"Quienquiera que sea, seguro que se ve gallardo en esa extraña armadura de la suya." Ryoko arrulló.

Gebjuro y el resto del personal no podía hacer comentarios, ya que eran demasiado centrado en la lucha contra los blindados Ruidos.

(Volver Con Takeshi)

(musica: Fourze Switch ON )

Corrí hasta un ruido y corté, matando a él fácilmente. Esquivé una entrada por parte de un solo bloquear otro ataque de ruido y empujándolo hacia atrás, matándolo . Para una raza alienígena, estas cosas son fáciles de matar. Uno trata de atacar a mi espalda, pero me di la vuelta ad tomó su cabeza, por lo menos creo que era su cabeza, pero voy a pensar en eso más adelante. Salto y patear un ruido antes de matarlo. Uno va a mi frente, pero me tiro a la basura antes de apuñalar a ella. Más trato de atacar a mí, probablemente tratando de acumular a sí mismos en mí, pero yo no iba a dejar que eso suceda. Rodé fuera del camino antes de que pudieran acumularse y luego salté, golpeando a montón de ruidos con el cohete encendido, despues , me dirijo a el resto de los ruidos.

"El tiempo que termina esto." Yo dije, Precionando el Switches 3¨ ¡ **Drill!** un taladro amarillo apareció en mi pierna

 **¡Limit Break!**

Con el sonido de la Confirmación, use el modulo rocket para elevarme y dispararme asia ellos con el taladro girando aciendo que exploten

"Espero que disfrutaran mi Rider kick!" Grité como me di cuenta que fueron todos.

(BGM End)

(Desconocido Lugar)

De vuelta en la base, y todos quedaron boquiabiertos Genjuro en lo que todos sólo fueron testigos.

"J-Just, que en el mundo es este tipo !?" Genjuro preguntó. ¿Quién puede culparlo por preguntar como él acaba de presenciar un tipo con armadura destruir el ruido cuando incluso los militares no podía hacer nada para perjudicar al ruido.

"Fascinante! Él fue capaz de destruir los ruidos sin tener que utilizar una reliquia." Dijo Ryoko. "Sólo quien es este hombre?"

Genjuro continuó observando el hombre, que lo esperaba para deshacer su transformación. Un sentimiento en su instinto le decía que el hombre debe haber utilizado algún tipo de dispositivo de transformación para ganar esa armadura de su.

"¿Debemos decirle a Tsubasa y Kanade sobre esto?" Preguntó Ryoko.

Genjuro negó con la cabeza. "No, no hasta que sepamos a ciencia cierta si es un aliado o no. Hasta entonces, tenemos que tratar de mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre este chico. Cuando llegue el momento, vamos a hacer contacto con él."

"Bueno."

"Talves deberiamos colsultar primero ala nasa aver si les falta un astronauta" Ryoko dijo con vos graciosa

(Volver Con Takeshi)

"uf eso es todo." Dije. Caminando de regreso a la niña que salvé, vi que estaba boquiabierto a mí en el temor. "Cierra esa boca tuya. Las moscas se pondrá en si no lo hace."

La chica que dijo y siguió mirando a mí. "¿Qué? ¿Me veo que impresionante?"

"¡Estuviste increíble!"

Me sonrojé ante el cumplido y se frotó la parte posterior de mi casco. "Aw ~! ¡Alto! Me estás haciendo sonrojar!"

"¿Quién es usted señor?" Preguntó a la chica.

"¿Yo? Estoy Forze Kamen Rider Foruze." Presenté mi nueva forma Rider.

"¿Es usted un superhéroe? ¿o un astronauta"? Ella preguntó.

"Creo que ambos" Dije, arrodillándose y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza. ""Ahora, deja que te lleve a sus padres." Dije.

Ella asintió. "Bueno."

Después de llevar a ella en mi espalda, que era un poco de una larga caminata, ya que tuvieron que cerrar parte de las carreteras. Me di cuenta de gradas de la policía, el bloqueo de la carretera. "Son sus padres allí?" Yo pregunté.

"Creo que si." Ella respondió.

Esa es una buena respuesta suficiente. Caminé hacia la barrera que me di cuenta de dos personas que estaban hablando a la policía y me di cuenta de que la mujer llorando.

"¡Mami!" La niña gritando.

Sonreí bajo mi casco, así que me senté abajo para que ella consiga de mi espalda mientras corría a sus padres. La vista era agradable ver, estaban contentos de que ella estaba bien.

"Mamá, él es el que me salvó!" la niña me señaló.

Sus padres miran con asombro a mí, ya que cada vez más cerca.

"T-Gracias ...", dijo la madre.

"De nada. Era mi deber de asegurarse de que nadie salga herido. Yo soy Kamen Rider Fourze, el que sera amigo de todos" Dije

"El que sera amigo de todos en ese caso ahora eres mi amigo?" Su padre dijo soriendo .

" Gracias" Entonces miré a la niña. "Ten cuidado ahora. Y recuerde que ser valiente. Esos ruidos no van cerca de usted cuando estoy alrededor."

Me di la vuelta mientras me alejaba de ellos para tomar mi bicicleta que fue afortunadamente no tan gravemente dañado. Agarré mi maleta y comprobar que estubieran todos los astro switches y los cinturones "Muy bien, ahora todos los demás astro switches junto con los cinturones son reales. Ninguno de ellos se echa en falta." Me dije a mi mismo.

De repente me di cuenta de que todavía tengo mi armadura. "Ah, sí, mejor cancelar mi transformación." Murmuré. Así que fui al callejón cercano y encontré un lugar para los De repente me di cuenta de que todavía tengo mi armadura. "Ah, sí, mejor cancelar mi transformación." Murmuré. "Bueno, creo que este es mi principio a proteger a estas personas" desconecte los interutores luego me quito el cinturon con lo que desaparese mi armadura.

Pronto me volví en mi bicicleta me puse mi casco suspiré, así que me subí en mi bicicleta y me fui a ese apartamento. Mientras conducía, médi cuenta en los tableros de hologramas en los edificios que muestran algunos dúo de chicas. "Huh, ídolos ... cifras desde esta un tanto Japón."

Pero lo extraño de estas chicas. Tienen pelos rojos y azules. Supongo que el color del pelo de esa manera es natural de aquí, no sé si es raro o frío.

Mientras conducía, mi mente finalmente se reunió lo que está pasando. Primero alguna manera terminé en futurista Japón, luego se las arregló para conseguir un trabajo , luego me encuentró con ruido por primera vez y fue testigo de lo que pueden hacer. Al ver esas personas se convierten en cenizas fue aterrador para mí de ver, pero tenía que ser lo suficientemente valiente. Me convirtiendo en Kamen Rider Fourze. a continuación, presenciar la reunión cuando llegué a la niña de vuelta a sus padres.

Una cosa es segura, que tenía que asegurarse de que tengo que vigilar aquellos ruido, pero para evitar más gente muera.


	2. Capítulo 2 Un concierto electrico

**(: Yo no poseo Senki Zesshou Symphogear o Kamen Rider Fourze Yo también no poseen ninguna canción que aparecen aquí.. Todos ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios Por favor, disfrutar..)**

En una carretera estaba yo buscando un lugar donde podría dormir.

"AY no es posible ahora que hago donde dormiré no tengo el suficiente dinero como para pagar un apartamento " estaba frustrado no tenia lugar adonde ir

Frustrado me aparque cerca de un callejón esperando algo pero de pronto en mi maleta algo se movía eran los Foodroid rápidamente me di cuenta de que ya no eran juguetes si no reales

Eran la hamburguesa, el cono, los nugests , el hot dog,las papas y la soda un combo de comida , me di cuenta que tenían algo en las manos el Foodroid hamburguesa era el Gate switch rápidamente lo agarre y me di cuenta de algo

"Si los poderes de fourze son reales tal vez el Rabbit hatch era real también " Rápidamente recogí mis cosas cosas y vi un baño portátil me acerque a el y oprimí el swicth la puerta brillo pero el switch aun estaba conmigo rápidamente entre.

Al entrar medí cuenta de un pasillo en blanco oprimí el swich y la puerta desapareció

"Um interesante podre venir aquí por cualquier puerta hasta que encuentre un buen lugar donde ponerla adecuadamente " me acerque mas y medí cuneta que todo estaba allí como en el espectáculo incluso el estandarte mire en la mesa y me encontré con una nota que decía ("Saludo joven viajero en este mundo te daré 4 tareas)  
1\. proteger alas personas  
2\. Derrotar a los males de este mundo  
3\. derrotar a los horóscopos  
importante solo para ti encuentra ha tu verdadera familia

"Mi verdadera familia esta aquí en este mundo un bueno eso lo haré después primero tengo que descansar y luego conseguir un empleo" dije mientra pensaba en quienes podían ser mi verdadera familia y que tengo que encontrar a los horóscopos antes que reúnan a los 12 apóstoles difícil pero lo lograre como Kamen Rider Fourze

(3 dias despues)

En el interior de un avión privado, había dos chicas adolescentes sentados en sus asientos, a la espera de llegar a su destino. En un asiento, es una chica con el pelo rojo salvaje y los ojos rojos.

Este fue Kanade Amou, uno del los cantantes populares del grupo ídolo, Zwei Wing.

"¡Por fin! Después de un largo viaje, que finalmente llegará a Japón!" ella dijo. Se volvió hacia la chica a su lado.

La chica se volvió hacia tenía el pelo azul, con una cola de caballo en el lado, con los ojos de color azul oscuro, misma edad que ella.

Este fue Tsubasa Kazanari, el otro cantante de Zwei ala, así como la sobrina de Genjuro. "Bueno ... es bueno estar de vuelta a casa, Kanade."

Mirando por la ventana, Kanade gestos Tsubasa para unirse. "Mira! Usted puede ver el Japón de aquí!"

Tsubasa asintió con la cabeza. "Es bueno estar de vuelta ¿no es así?"

Kanade asintió y cogió el mando a distancia. "¿Por qué no echa un vistazo a las noticias? A ver si algo ha cambiado desde que te fuiste.

"Suena como una buena idea." Tsubasa estuvo de acuerdo. Con eso Kanade pulsa el mando a distancia con el giro de televisión en las noticias.

"Gracias por el tiempo, Emili Ahora en la actualización de los noises.(ruidos)" La reportera anunció.

Esto hace que Kanade para frunció el ceño. Su familia fue asesinada, pero no sólo eso, sino que los ruidos mató a un montón de gente. Ella no puede esperar a volver y enseñada los Ruidos una lección. El camino difícil.

"Como siempre, Ruidos han ido apareciendo desde todas las partes, causando estragos dondequiera que vayan. Justo cuando las cosas se ve su peor momento, un astronauta con una armadura de repente apareció de la nada y se lleva a cabo el ruido.

Tanto Kanade y Tsubasa entonces desarrollan una mirada de sorpresa al ver un material de archivo de Fourze asumir el ruido con su modulo cohete y fue aún más sorprendido que él estaba a punto de matar a los ruidos.

"Nadie sabe quién es este hombre misterioso es que, el gobierno ni la nasa no tienen conexiones con la apariencia de este hombre blindado. Nadie sabe cómo él es capaz de matar a los ruidos, pero al menos la gente tiene una nueva esperanza a quien admirar."

Kanade apagó el televisor en el punto que tanto a ella como Tsubasa quedamos sin palabras.

Por último, Kanade rompió el silencio. "Bueno ... eso era algo."

"¿Crees que el comandante sabe de esto?" -preguntó Tsubasa.

"No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que la casa ha cambiado un poco desde que hemos estado fuera." Dijo Kanade.

(Con takechi)

*¡Golpe Golpe,Golpe!*

Yo perezosamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un Foodroid la aburguesa. la agarré,Por que me golpeas mire la hora. "¿Por qué ahora?" Murmuré mientras lo lanzaba. Quería descansar un poco sólo para que me siente rápidamente y me doy cuenta de la hora . "¡Mierda! Tengo trabajo hoy!" Exclamé.

Me bajé de la cama mientras me dirijo a las duchas, que me llevó 6 minutos para el final, y agarré mi ropa,. Yo llevaba mi habitual de cuello alto chaqueta azul y una camiseta blanca debajo de ella, negro pantalones de bota de corte, y los tenis negros.

A partir de ahora, he estado aquí durante bastante tiempo. He estado tratando sobre todo con los ruidos rapido me sali de la base co el swicth, Me subí en mi bicicleta y me fui al restaurante que empecé a trabajar en desde que llegué a este mundo o lo que sea.

Cuando llegué a la Flor, abrí la puerta y vi a mi jefe preparándose para la apertura de hora. Se dio cuenta de que me entro en el por la puerta y sonrió.

"En la mañana." Ella recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

Yo llevaba mi bolsa que tenía mi cosas de fourze y se fue a la parte de atrás como yo colgué mi abrigo, con mi bolsa debajo de ella, y conseguí el delantal en mí.

"Prepárate, porque voy a estar esperando Hibiki-chan vienen aquí pronto." Dijo mi jefe.

"Alrighty." Dije. Hibiki y su amiga, Miku siempre vienen aquí tan a menudo. Por no hablar de que hemos convirtió en buenos amigos y, a veces me pregunto por que Hibiki se parece a mi pero no me importa, a veses muestran alrededor de la ciudad ya que todavía estoy acostumbrando a toda la ciudad. Tuve que admitir, todo estaba bien, excepto aquellos ruidos que atacan las personas..

Seguí a recibir órdenes de todo el mundo hasta que me di cuenta de dos caras conocidas que entra. "Bienvenido de nuevo, Hibiki, Miku." Dije.

"En la mañana." Miku saludó calma.

Los dos eran siempre feliz de venir aquí, ya que a menudo traen un estado de ánimo feliz por aquí. Incluso les dije acerca de mí no usar esos honoríficos ya que no soy de por aquí. "Así que me imagino, la comida habitual de que ustedes dos orden?" Yo pregunté.

Hibiki asintió.

"¡Por favor!"

Me reí. "Está bien. Deberías calmarte Hibiki. Actúas como un niño listo para abrir sus regalos." Bromeé cuando comencé a escribir sus órdenes. "También suena emocionado hoy." Yo dije, notando el comportamiento de Hibiki. "Cualquier cosa que te pasó?" Yo pregunté.

"¡Por supuesto!" Hibiki respondió. "Hoy, yo y Miku vamos a nuestro primer concierto Zwei ala!"

"¿En serio?" Le pregunté, sorprendido. Cuando los dos me dijeron lo popular que eran, las entradas suelen desaparecer tan pronto como se anuncian una. "¿Cómo conseguiste las entradas para el concierto?" Yo pregunté.

Miku explica: "Es un poco me sorprendió, pero fue capaz de ganar algunas entradas gratis a partir de un concurso de Hibiki me hizo entrar."

"Hibiki, no te obligan a Miku a participar en el concurso?" Le pregunté con una ceja levantada.

"¿Puedes al menos tratar de decir que sin hacerme sonar como algo de malo?" Hibiki quejó.

Me reí con Miku riendo. "Lo lamento"

"Bueno voy a tener tanto de sus pedidos listos." Me dijo que me iba a dar a mi jefe la orden. Después de unos minutos, los discos se colocaron delante de mí en el que me entregó a los dos. "Aquí tienes, lo de siempre." Me dijo que me senté sus platos en frente de ellos.

"¡Gracias!" Hibiki dijo antes de decir: "Itadakimasu!"

Tanto Miku y yo suspiro de lo que estaba haciendo. "Usted debe reducir la velocidad en la comida, Hibiki. Se va a poner de vuelta a usted al final." Yo le advertí.

Fiel a mis palabras, Hibiki comenzó a ahogarse. Le di un vaso de taza en la que bebió de un trago como si nada y jadeó en busca de aire después de beber el agua.

"Hay un Hibiki diciendo: Piensa antes de actuar Puede ser la próxima vez que usted no debe comer la comida tan rápido.". Dije. "También usted debe guardar su entusiasmo para el concierto. Puede que no sea mucho de una persona que va al concierto sino de ustedes dos me dice lo popular que son, usted debe mantener esa emoción hasta que los ve."

Después de hablar con los dos, me di cuenta que mi descanso estaba a punto de comenzar. "Oh, parece que estoy en descanso. Pude hablar con ustedes dos por un poco ya que ahora tengo más tiempo." Dije. "Probablemente puedo adivinar ustedes dos quieres saber algo sobre mí, estoy en lo correcto?"

Los dos asintieron a mi segundo comunicado.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?" Yo pregunté.

"¿Por qué te pareces un poco a mi" Preguntó Hibiki.

Mi mente se detuvo completa cuando Hibiki mí que pidió. No quería decirles, pero sabiendo que son mis amigos, decidí que sería derecho de decirle a los dos.

"ohh umm bueno quien sabe " le conteste tranquilo

"Que raro bueno que importa.." dijo Hibiki con expresión dudosa

"Bueno si que es raro." Le aseguré.

Miré la hora y vi mi descanso estaba a punto de ser terminado. "Bueno, debo volver al trabajo. Mi ruptura está a punto de terminar. Voy a ver a los dos más tarde." Dije.

"Nos vemos." Hibiki dijo en voz baja.

Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia atrás para empezar a trabajar.

Más tarde en el día, una gran multitud se reunió para el Concierto Zwei. Entre esta multitud era Hibiki sí misma.

"¿¡Eh !? ¿Qué quiere decir que no se puede hacer más, Miku !?" Preguntó Hibiki, en su teléfono ahora.

"Lo sentimos, Hibiki, pero mi abuela se metió en un accidente. Estamos empacando para ir allí ahora." Miku respondió sobre la línea.

"Pero, Miku, que apenas sabe de este grupo." Hibiki gimió.

"No te preocupes, yo enviaré a alguien en mi lugar." Dijo Miku.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Hibiki obtuvo su respuesta más rápido de lo esperado.

"Hey, Hibiki." Dando la vuelta Hibiki saltó la sorpresa cuando vio nada menos que con Takeshi en frente de ella.

"Eh?" Hibiki contesto sorprendida

¿Por qué tuve que estar de acuerdo ya que este es el muy primer concierto voy a ir a ...

En este momento, Hibiki y yo estábamos recibiendo palos luminosos.

Suspiré. "Bueno, Hibiki debemos conseguir nuestros asientos antes de que se acaben." Dije.

Hibiki asintió con la cabeza, ya que luego fuimos a encontrarnos algunos asientos.

Dentro del backstage de la zona del estadio, los trabajadores estaban poniendo el toque final a todo.

Mientras que estaban haciendo eso, Kanade llevaba un poncho con capucha mantuvo sus trajes etapa limpia y un mechón de pelo azul que empuja a través sombra de la capucha estaba sentado detrás de una caja con sus piernas acurrucado a su cuerpo y levantó las manos juntas en posición de oración .

Pronto Kanade pronto la interrupción de su pre-show ritual.

"Obtiene bastante aburrido ¿eh?" Preguntó Kanade, sentándose en una caja adyacente. "Sólo quiero volver loco por ahí ya.", Se quejó.

"Yo sé lo que quieres decir", dijo Tsubasa.

"No me digas, ¿estás nervioso, Tsubasa?" Preguntó Kanade.

"Por supuesto, estoy nervioso, Kanade." Tsubasa le dijo a su amiga. "Es natural. Sakurai-san dijo que hoy en día es especial ..." Sin embargo, un movimiento suave en la frente interrumpió el peliazul.

"¿Por qué eres tan serio?" Preguntó Kanade, tratando de aligerar mejor estado de ánimo a su amigo / pareja.

De repente Genjuro vestido con un traje de negocios rojo los interrumpió. "Hay ustedes dos son." El hombre habló con una voz profunda.

"Comandante", dijo Tsubasa, mirando al hombre.

"Bueno, bueno, el hombre viejo Genjuro!" Kanade dijo, dirigiéndose Genjuro. "Ven a desearnos buena suerte?"

"Confío en que ustedes dos entiende lo importante que es hoy." Genjuro dijo a las dos niñas.

"No hay que preocuparse, Gerente. Sabemos que hoy en día es de suma importancia blab, hablador, hablador", dijo Kanade casualmente. "Acaba de salir de todo para nosotros, y asegúrese de que pedazo de roca no nos explote."

"Yo te sostengo que, Kanade" Genjuro dijo a sus empleados. "Y no te preocupes que está en buenas manos. Rendimiento de hoy será de suma importancia para el futuro de la humanidad."

En un laboratorio subterráneo, un grupo de científicos fue la creación de los equipos necesarios para su experimento inminente, que implicó una losa de piedra colocado detrás de una observación.

Uno de los científicos llegaron a su teléfono celular y los contactos a alguien en el otro extremo.

"Hola ~" Ryoko Sakurai contestó su teléfono. "Todo está listo en nuestro fin".

"Entendido, estoy en mi camino." Genjuro dijo en su teléfono al científico antes mencionado.

"Deje el rendimiento con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?" Kanade dijo con confianza, ganando un guiño a sus dirigidos.

Hibiki y yo acababa de terminar la compra de un paquete de resplandor palos de la novedad y se toma el camino de vuelta a nuestros asientos.

"Fuimos en busca de nueva música un día antes de que escucho sus canciones que juegan en la tienda." Hibiki explicó con entusiasmo: "Apuesto a que usted disfrute de ellos también, Takeshi."

"Bueno ... supongo que lo haría", le dije.

Unos segundos más tarde, las luces comenzaban a apagarse. Pequeñas luces fueron apareciendo en el escenario.

(Insertar Canción: Gyakkou sin Flugel)

Música estaba empezando y la gente animando. Entonces plumas comenzaron a caer desde el techo y en sólo unos momentos dos hembras descienden sobre el fugitivo.

Eran nada menos que Kanade y Tsubasa. Kanade lleva un rosa claro y sin tirantes rosa fuerte vestido plisado con una falda de color amarillo claro, un arco grande de corales de colores y un ala derecha en su bullicio. Ella también llevaba una bufanda de color rosa claro y zapatos de tacón blancos.

Mientras Tsubasa llevaba un top de cuello alto de cultivos con pantalón blanco y una falda plisada humilde cinturón cortado en diagonal, de la cadera izquierda y un gran arco de color azul claro y el ala izquierda en su bullicio. Ella también llevaba media blanca y azul hasta el muslo y botas de color azul claro con el logro de la rodilla izquierda y el derecho de llegar a su tobillo.

Los dos de ellos aterrizó en ambos lados de la torre central y comenzó a hacer una bailada que reflejaba el otro.

Mientras que en las gradas, nos rompimos nuestros palillos del resplandor y empezamos a animar con la mentalidad de la multitud. Tengo que admitir que fue divertido ver esto.

(Meteor light)

Kanade y Tsubasa cantaban mientras bailaba por todo el esenario

Futari de nara Tsubasa ni Canto nareru corazón

Al finalizar de la canción, Tsubasa se paró frente a Kanade, le dio la espalda a su pareja, cayó sobre una rodilla, y luego dos de ellos levantaron sus manos al cielo como uno lo haría en la oración.

(FIN DE LA CANCIÓN)

Todo el mundo en la multitud estaban animando como locos. Ahora, para ser honesto y admitir que este fue el mejor concierto al que he estado. "Tengo que agradecer, supongo que en algún momento tengo que tomar un descanso del trabajo y como un jinete de vez en cuando." Le dije a la voz misteriosa en mi cabeza.

"No hemos terminado todavía la gente!" Kanade gritó a la multitud, irritar a ellos mientras ella y Tsubasa comenzó su siguiente canción

En el laboratorio subterráneo, hubo destellos de luces de advertencia rojas por todas partes.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Genjuro exigió.

"Los sistemas de amortiguación no pueden manejar la creciente presión interna!" un hombre científico dijo, causando ojos de Genjuro ampliar en pánico.

"A este ritmo la reliquia despertará y vaya loco!" Una mujer de ciencias dijo como sujeto de prueba de su experimento comenzó a emitir una energía que comenzó a deformarse y convulsionar hasta que ...

¡AUGE!

"¿Eh !?"

"¡¿Pero qué?!" Hibiki se quedó sin aliento.

Todo el mundo estaba gritando y Kanade reconoció esto.

"El ruido se acerca."

Pronto energía verde como criaturas apareció en el cielo y comenzó a disparar, mientras que dejar a sus congéneres de ruido. Todo el mundo estaba tratando de correr tan rápido como pudieron escapar. Para mi horror algunos fueron asesinados por el maldito ruido.

"Tenemos que volar, Tsubasa Sólo podemos luchar contra ellos!" Kanade le dijo.

"P-Pero el Comandante hasn't-" Kanade pronto corrió y saltó fuera del escenario.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa grito el nombre de su amiga

"Croitzall Ronzell Gungnir zillz ..." Después de cantar su canción, Kanade se cambió al instante en un traje nuevo que consiste en un traje blanco, negro y naranja que dejaba al descubierto su estómago, un par de botas altas negras, un par de guantes voluminosos en sus muñecas, y un par de conejo oreja como auriculares. La energía liberada por la transformación causó el ruido a cambiar de color.

Kanade trajo sus brazos juntos, haciendo que sus guanteletes se fusionen y se puso una lanza naranja y blanco con un cristal rojo como centro. Ella debitada en el ruido y el uso de su lanza, ella cortó dos de las abominaciones en medio, haciendo que se desintegran; luego corrió otra adelante con su lanza.

Tsubasa pronto se unió a la lucha en su armadura. Llevaba un traje negro y azul con piezas blancas de armadura y un auricular. Ella estaba recortando a través del ruido con su katana.

Fui testigo de más gente perder la vida y yo no podía soportarlo más. ", debo usarla de nuevo?" Me pregunté a través de mis pensamientos.

Suspiré mientras corría hacia la batalla. "Yo no voy a dejar a nadie más muera ..." dije mientras corría.

"Takeshi! ¿Adónde vas !?" Preguntó Hibiki. Ella trató de seguirme, pero no pudo debido a la multitud corriendo.

Salí el conductor perdió y lo puse en mi cintura con el cinturón que aparece a mi alrededor. Abrí mi abrigo, me re diseñado para celebrar a todos los astro swicht en caso de que algo como esto sucede. .

Me coloqué en el conductor y empujé los 4 interruptores rojos

"¡3!

"¡2!"

"¡1!"

Empuje la palancahacia ala derecha.

"Henshin!" Grité.

La música del controlador sono como estaba entoncesme convierto en Kamen Rider Fourze.

Me empujó mi puño contra mi mano y luego los señale. "vamos areglar esto entre tu y yo

"UUUCHU KITAAAAAAAAAAA!" Grité como salí aprete el switch 1

"!ROCKER"!

Aparecio un cohete en mi mano y me voy a ellos y comienzó a golpear y patera a ellos a cada uno que me fui a favor o cobran a mí.

Hibiki está buscando a mí, pero no me podía encontrar en cualquier lugar antes de que ella me vio en mi forma Rider.

"No puede ser ..." Hibiki se quedó sin aliento.

Kanade y Tsubasa luchaban como estaban peleando; Kanade nota algo mal con su lanza.

"La demanda está quedando sin energía." Kanade observó. En ese momento un ruido va a hurtadillas sobre ella mientras ella bajó la guardia, el ruido fue golpeado antes de disiparse y me revela. Kanade estaba realmente sorprendido.

"Quien es-?" Kande pregunto sorprendida

"Estoy Kamen Rider Foruze, el que sera amigo de todos. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarle a luchar contra estas criaturas." He dicho antes golpear a un ruido en el intestino y realicé un saque de giro a otra.

Kanade es un poco escéptico debido a cómo alguien como yo está luchando contra los ruidos. Pero ella dejó escapar una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Crees que se puede mantener el ritmo?" Preguntó Kanade.

Entonces yo saque el Switch 11 scissors y la coloqué remplazando el 4. "Yo debería preguntarte eso?" Me dijo que me activó.

"!Scissors on¡"

"LIMIT BREAK !"

Energía pronto se reúnen en mi palma derecha. "Es hora de darle una sorpresa impactante." Me dijo que me cobraron en el ruido. "Seiya!"

¡RIDER ROCKET PUNCH!

Marqué el ruido en su pecho, pasando por el choque como pasó en el ruido a su alrededor, matándolos.

"¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos?" Kanade preguntó con sorpresa.

"Lo siento, yo soy el único que puede utilizar las habilidades." Yo contesté.

Tomé nota de la chica de pelo azul y parecía que iba a tener problemas.," creo que debería usar el Switch 19 ?' Hablé con mi pensamiento. como puse el Switch 19 remplazando el 3, Gatling sonó cuando lo puse y lo gire gire

"¡Gatling on!"

. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una ametralladora haparecio en mi pierna sobre el triangulo amarillo . Apunté al Ruido como , fui disparando el ruido que fue tras esa chica azul-pelo, haciendo que se explotan.

"¿Quién es él? 'Tsubasa pensó en estado de shock en mi muestra de poder.

Seguí al fuego cada ruido uno por uno hasta que oí un sonido familiar. Vi que era Hibiki con una pierna lesionada. Esto causa que mire choque porque pensé Hibiki supone que es huyendo con los demás, no se alojen aquí!

Bajo mi casco Apreté los dientes como desactive el Gatling y fui con Hibiki. "Hibiki!" Exclamé.

A medida que el ruido se acercaba, Kanade y yo nos trasladamos rápidamente adelante y comenzaron a pelear el ruido.

"¡CARRERA!" Kanade advirtió.

La chica trató de correr, pero la pierna de su des aceleración. Kanade me miró. "Quédate con ella." ella dijo.

"¿Qué hay de su condición?" Yo pregunté. Su armadura parecía que estaba en mal estado, posiblemente, a punto de romper.

"Estaré bien." Kanade respondió. "Esto no es nada...!"

Pronto iniciar el ruido atacar de nuevo y Kanade intentó girar la lanza alrededor, pero como lo hizo su armadura estaba empezando a agrietarse. Trato de llegar a Hibiki y asegúrese de que ella va a salir de aquí.

De pronto, los ojos de Kanade amplios antes de que vieron un ruido rápido a mi favor de la parte posterior. Kanade consiguió su lanza y trata de mantener a raya contra el Ruido, su armadura empezó a socavar una gran cantidad de fragmentos ... uno de los fragmentos golpeó Hibiki en el pecho. Esto hace que Hibiki volar a la pared antes de estrellarse en el suelo.

"Hibiki! Hibiki decir algo!" Exclamé. Oí gemir de dolor, que me dio un poco de alivio que ella está bien. vi su herida y me di cuenta que Switch medico no serviria con una herida tan profunda

"¿Cómo está ella?" Preguntó Kanade. Ella tiene una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro.

"Ella está viva ... pero tengo que sacarla un poco de ayuda y rápida." Yo contesté.

"Ya veo ... entonces cuidar de su amigo." Kanade dijo en voz baja. Pero he oído sus palabras cuando sentí que algo malo va a por casualidad.

Miré de nuevo a Kanade mientras señalaba su deterioro lanza en el aire. Juraría para ver un pequeño flujo de lágrima de sus ojos. Comenzó a cantar una canción como se sentía triste. Los ojos de Tsubasa se abrieron así de ella.

"Kanade! ¡No! Por favor, no cantar esa canción!" Tsubasa gritó.

Ahora me sentía detener el tiempo a mi alrededor cuando vi lo que estaba pasando. Kanade iba a hacer algo a sacrificarse para matar a todo el ruido, Tsubasa no quiere perder a su amiga en absoluto. Tenía que hacer algo para detenerla pero ¿qué? Entonces me acordé de un poder de fourze : Fourze Electric States

Me apresuro y saco mi swicht 10 que tenia un tono completo de amarillo luminoso. Lo miré y pude sentir el poder ya que muestra, listo para que se desató. ", vamos a mostrar el ruido lo que realmente significa ser llamativo ..." Dije

Me coloco el Swicht 10 remplazando el 1 el modulo cohete. Electric

"Electric on!"

una musica robotica sono y muchos rayos amarillos aparecieron ami alrededor en mi cinturon mi imagen azul cambio a amarillo mi cuerpo entero se volvió dorado con pequeños paneles en mi cuerpo. Ahora, sentí el poder dentro de mí, listo para grabar todos aquellos ruido en la nada y en las profundidades del poder. Yo estaba en Fourze Electric States.

Tsubasa notó los rayos a mi alrededor alrededor mientras me conseguí listo para terminarlo antes de Kanade hace. Saqué mi espada eléctrica coloque el enchufe en mi espada que ahora estaba envuelto en energía también. "El ruido! van hacer vaporizados!"

Desconecte el Swicht 10 y lo puse en mi espada una música de advertencia sonó mientras la energía coria por la espada mientras lo tenia hasta que ¡"LIMIT BREAK!"

"¡RIDER TEN BILLON BOLT BREAK!"

Desaté una poderosa ráfaga eléctrica todas partes, los ruidos explotaron y llamaron Kanade para detener su canto antes de que cayera el muro.

"¿Cómo lo hizo él ..." Tsubasa miró sorprendido al presenciar mi poder se desató en todo el ruido. Ella sintió su fuerza tratando de empujarla. Podía sentir mi poder de ser uno que no pudo ser superado tan fácilmente. "Kanade!" se reorientó su materia en su mejor amiga mientras iba a su lado.

A pesar de que me sentía agotado de ese poder, aún tenía fuerzas para llevar a Hibiki en mis brazos. Me aseguraré de que ella y Kanade obtener ayuda médica pronto!

"No te preocupes Hibiki ... que va a estar bien." Le dije con calma. "Este es mi primer paso si estoy para convertirse en un jinete de verdad ... darse cuenta de que no puedo salvar a todos ..." pensé. "Pero te prometo que asegurarse de que las personas que me importan son seguros" Me prometí.

Los ojos de Kanade abiertos y miró a su alrededor antes de concluir que ella estaba en el hospital. Se sentó en la cama y ve una Tsubasa durmiendo junto a ella.

La puerta se abrió, revelando un Genjuro vendada.

"Nos diste un buen susto, jovencita." Dijo Genjuro.

"Bueno ... Supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando usted utiliza su cuerpo como un arma. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" Preguntó Kanade.

"Unas pocas horas ... ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó?"

"Yo estaba tratando de cantar el canto del cisne y luego ..."

"Fourze le impidió completarlo antes de destruir el resto del ruido." Kanade rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Bueno, yo acabo de hacer toda una escena dramática para nada." Kanade, dijo en tono de broma. "¿Donde esta el?"

"Se fue después de dejar a usted, Tsubasa, y la otra chica bajar en la ambulancia."

Cuando Genjuro mencionar la última parte, el ojo de Kanade amplió. "¿Qué pasó con ella !? ¿Está bien !?"

"Ella está pasando por la cirugía, pero por lo que podemos decir que ella va a estar bien." Kanade relajó un poco antes de suspirar de alivio. "Además ... recientemente hemos descubierto que a pesar de que hacer fuera del canto del cisne con vida, lo que cantado hasta ahora era suficiente para destruir por completo su Gungnir." Genjuro declaró.

"Así que yo sólo soy un ser humano normal ahora ... eso es lo que me pasa por hacer un ataque suicida." Kanade dijo antes de que ella intentó despertar Tsubasa por sacudiendo un poco.

"Kanade?" Frotándose los ojos antes de ver Kanade delante de ella. "Kanade estás despierto!"

"Tsubasa ... Me estás matando!" Kanade dijo luchando por aire.

Genjuro rió cuando salía de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Miró a través del vídeo de las imágenes de vigilancia en Fourze liberar el poder desconocido que acabó con el ruido.

"¿Quién es usted? ' Pensamiento Genjuro.

En el Rabbit hatc , yo estaba con swicht N,S en el teléfono con Miku como yo le explica que Hibiki está bien.

"Miku, por favor, cálmate." Dije. "Los médicos dicen que necesitan cirugía, pero ella va a hacerlo a través de la operación."

"Estoy preocupado por ella." Miku respondió.

"Estoy muy,bien miku." Dije. "Ella es nuestra amiga. Usted sólo tiene que tener fe en ella." Le aseguré. Pero me sentí un poco culpable conmigo misma por no conseguir Hibiki salir de allí. "Debería haber mantenido en el ojo en su mejor ... si lo hiciera no habría terminado en la cirugía ..."

"Está bien, Takeshi. No hay nada que pudiéramos hacer."

"Está bien, te llamo para informarle cómo Hibiki es tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" Dije.

"Okay. , ." Miku

"Buenas noches, Miku." Le respondí que yo terminé la llamada y la puse sobre el escritorio. En mi mesa fueron mis 39 astro swicht. "Pensar que desató el poder en los ruido ..." murmuré. " Para hacer lo que pueda para luchar hasta el final para proteger a todo el mundo?" Le pregunté en el pensamiento. A pesar de que no pude salvar a todos, excepto algunas vidas.

"Para proteger a las personas que me importan. Hay un montón de significados."

" Pero ¡No importa qué, voy a luchar hasta el final y enviar esos ruidos ala nada!." Juré que yo apreté mi puño con fuerza.

Pero tengo la sensación de que no voy a ver la última de Tsubasa y Kanade. ¿Quiénes son especialmente? Algo me dice que no son tus adolescente promedio pop-cantantes. Me metí en la cama mientras miraba mi Swicht 40,41 N,S, magnet aun no los he podido separar que raro bueno ahora esta decidido que como Kamen Rider, voy a luchar hasta el fin de proteger a los débiles y los que no pueden. Pero me pregunto quien sera mi verdadera familia.

"Mientras tenga a mis amigos allí para mí no perdere ..." dije en mi pensado como poco a poco me quedo dormido.

(En un lugar desconocido)

Una cierta criatura miro las noticias y luego exalo.

"Ya veo. ay un Fourze pero no importa "Cuando reunamos a los 12 apóstoles este mundo llegara asu fin talves no tengamos los swicht de los horóscopos pero con los sumarais y nuestro poder combinado cumpliremos la meta "Si ese Rider o esos usuarios Symphogear se ponen en nuestro camino mándalos a dark nebula, también."

La persona que habló con la agarró y miró a la figura blindada. "No voy a defraudar".

"Es mejor, muy pronto este mundo me pertenecerá ." él explicó.

"Por supuesto que tienen poder,pero lástima yo tomare sus poderes y seré el rey de este mundo ."

(LA PRÓXIMA VEZ)

"es enserio que le pasa a estps ruidos" Dije

"Eres Fourze?" Dijo Hibiki.

"Es hora del tiempo espacial, patas de pollo." Declaré con las manos hariba

Siguiente Tiempo: El Gungnir y la alianza.

N / A: Tenía la esperanza de que ustedes hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, así como esta increíble lucha contra los ruidos. Se preguntaran tan rápido aparece electro pero no avía otra forma bueno, No te olvides de revisar las demás sus historias están muy bien

! Los veremos en el próximo episodio.


	3. Capítulo 3 el gungnir y la alianza

**(: Yo no poseo Senki Zesshou Symphogear o Kamen Rider Fourze Yo también no poseen ninguna canción que aparecen aquí.. Todos ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios Por favor, disfrutar..)**

(2 Dos años despues)

Ha sido 2 años desde el ataque Concierto Zwei y luchando contra aquellos ruido utilizando mi formulario electrico para acabar con ellos. Ahora, tengo 17 años y, finalmente, he aceptado que no voy a ser capaz de volver a casa. Aun que casi no me importa casi no tengo a nadien en casa. También he estado tratando con el ruido que aparecen en la ciudad también.

Por no hablar, hubo momentos en que los periodistas quieren hablar conmigo, sólo para que me vaya de la escena y volver a mis rutinas diarias.

Hibiki ha estado haciendo mejor desde entonces, para mi alivio y Miku .

Para mí, yo estaba ayudando actualmente alrededor en el restaurante Flor. Miré la hora y vi que era hora de que me tomo un descanso.

"Jefe, me estoy tomando mi descanso ahora." Llamé a cabo, poniendo mi delantal en la silla.

"Ah, sí? Muy bien, pero no te metas en problemas." Dijo mi jefe.

"Sí, señora." Le dije antes de salir por la puerta principal al salir me di cuenta de allgo secas de un arbol.

"Hibiki, ¿qué estás haciendo en un árbol con un gato en la mano?" Le pregunté, mirando Hibiki en un árbol que era bastante alta con un gato en sus brazos.

"Bueno, yo vi a este gatito subir un árbol y no podía bajar." Explicó Hibiki.

"Pero ahora no se puede bajar." Dije. El árbol era bastante alta por lo que si se cayó, ella podría realmente lastimarse.

"Sí." Hibiki dijo, avergonzado que se encuentran en esta situación.

Suspiro. Igual Hibiki edad. "Sabes que llegas tarde a clase y sin embargo, todavía fue y ayudó a un gato. No ha cambiado un poco."

"Y ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Hibiki, probablemente sintiéndose ofendido.

"Nada, nada, piensa en él como un cumplido." Dije. "Ahora date prisa y saltar."

"Eh?"

Extendí mis brazos. "No te preocupes, voy a coger el gato y usted, prometo. Ahora saltar."

Renuente al principio, Hibiki hace bajar el gato primero y yo coger fácilmente, avivando su cabeza antes de colocarla en el suelo y mirando hacia atrás en Hibiki. "Está bien, es tu turno ahora."

Vacilante al principio, Hibiki salta hacia abajo. Yo la cojo con cierta dificultad, al ser un humano y no un gato después de todo, pero aún así la cogí con seguridad como se presionaron las manos y la cabeza contra mi pecho.

"Ves? Te atrapé justo como lo prometí." Dije.

Hibiki tira rápidamente, sonrojándose por alguna extraña razón. "Gracias."

Me encojo de hombros. "No hay de qué." Entonces me doy cuenta de que tenía un par de hojas en el pelo y los quitó para ella, también quitar el polvo lejos cualquier cosa en su ropa.

Un maullido recordó a los dos que había un gato aquí. Hibiki se arrodilló y se rascó bajo su cabeza, consiguiendo un ronroneo de ella.

"Debes tener hambre, ¿no es así?" Dijo Hibiki.

"Voy a darle algo de comer más tarde." Dije. "En este momento, es necesario llegar a clase, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Ah!" Hibiki grito, de haber sido recordado por mí que todavía tenía clases para llegar a.

"¡Lo olvidé totalmente!" Luego se vuelve hacia mí. "Por favor, Takeshi, tienes que darme un paseo!"

"Bien, bien, cálmate." Yo dije, lanzando algunas migas de pan a la tierra de mi sándwich por lo que el gato tenía algo de comer. "Iba a llevarte todos modos. Miku llamó y estaba preocupado por ti."

"¡Oh gracias!" Hibiki dijo, dándome un abrazo.

"Si tienes tiempo para abrazarme, entonces usted tiene tiempo para llegar en la moto." Dije.

Habiendo sido recordado de nuevo rápidamente, Hibiki termina el abrazo y guiones hacia donde estacioné el moto.

Decir un "cuidar". al gato, me dirijo a la moto, sacando un segundo casco para Hibiki y me subí, poniendo en mi propio casco y preparándose para conducir. "Agárrate fuerte."

Así como he dicho eso, sentí la prensa 'bultos' contra mi espalda. Centrándose adelante y tratando de ignorar los "bultos", conduzco fuera, en dirección a hacia Hibiki tenía que ser que no era otro que lidio Academia de Música Privada y hoy, Hibiki estaba empezando su primer día allí. Por lo menos, ella estaba supone para iniciarlo hace un par de minutos. ¿Qué voy a hacer con esta chica?

(Con momentos mas tarde con Hibiki en una hora)

"Fourze ..." Hibiki murmuró mientras ella despierta de su sueño. Ha sido un par de años después del ataque de los ruidos en la sala de conciertos y ella había estado fuera del hospital después de la cirugía en la herida en el pecho.

Ella no puede dejar de pensar en volver al incidente cuando un astronauta misterioso conocido como Fourze y esas chicas. Por supuesto, ella no se limitó a decirle esto a nadie, porque no está segura de si ella estaba soñando.

Mientras pensaba en lo tranquilo que su vida estaba ... se dio cuenta de algo malo cuando su maestra le da una sonrisa dulce.

Ella está soñando despierto en clase

Su maestra parece estar bastante cabreado.

"Señorita Tachibana, ¿podría repetir lo que acabo de decir si no estoy demasiado grosero de despierto de su sueño de belleza? Quiero decir, no es como se trata de un salón de clases y estoy enseñando una lección o algo así." Su maestra dijo en tono muy dulce.

Hibiki se rasca la cabeza y se rió nerviosamente, "Jajaja ... Umm no he oído bastante bien, ¿podría repetir de nuevo?"

Esto hace que Miku se golpea su cabeza.

"TACHIBANA!" Su maestra gritó.

Los dos amigos estaban disfrutando del almuerzo mientras se discuten los acontecimientos de un ataque al ruido de la noche anterior.

"De acuerdo con el SDF y el SDRT, la evacuación continuó con relativa y el daño se mantuvo a un mínimo."

Miku dijo, leyendo el artículo de su teléfono. "Sucedió muy cerca."

"Scary ..." dijo Hibiki, palear el contenido de un plato de arroz en su boca. Hibiki luego preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con el hombre armado misterioso conocido como Forze? ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre él?"

"Espera, déjame ver." Miku dijo, empezando a buscar en la web a través de su teléfono. Después de un rato, dijo: "Lo siento, no hay noticias sobre Fourze."

"Awww ...". Hibiki dijo, volviendo a comer su arroz.

"¿Por qué se preguntaba acerca Eterno cada vez que se mencionan Ruidos?" Preguntó Miku.

"Curiosidad". Hibiki respondió.

"Ya sabes, si yo no sabía lo que hacía, podría tener un flechazo Eterno." Miku dijo, causando Hibiki que se sonrojó y ahogar en sus alimentos.

Después resoplando hacia abajo un poco de agua, Hibiki cara Miku "Miku! ¡No es así! Tengo curiosidad acerca de él, eso es todo!"

Miku se queda mirando a Hibiki con una mirada sospechosa.

"Si tú lo dices", dijo Miku, poniendo su teléfono.

Ambos mejores amigos, entonces oyeron la gente hablando a su alrededor.

"¡Mira! Es Tsubasa Kazanari!" Esto llamó rápidamente la atención de Hibiki.

Levantándose rápidamente, Hibiki casi tropezó con alguien y cuando estaba a punto de pedir disculpas, se dio cuenta, de pie frente a ella no era otro que Tsubasa Kazanari.

Hibiki finalmente llegó a conocer a Tsubasa que significa que finalmente puede preguntar acerca de los acontecimientos en el concierto de hace dos años. Pero la cosa es ... "U-Umm .." Ella no podía pronunciar las palabras.

Tsubasa luego hizo un gesto a la comisura de la boca, lo que provocó Hibiki mirar donde ella señalaba y vio unos granos de arroz pegados a la cara.

"Usted tiene algo en su cara." Tsubasa dijo antes de marcharse.

Hibiki se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza pero se lebanto al oir lo que dijo Miku

"Hibiki en nuevo CD de Tsubasa sale oy ala venta" Miku le dijo a Hibiki

Al escuchar eso Hibiki salio coriendo

(Con takeshi)

Supongo que estodo por hoy sin ruidos ni la aparicion de ninguno de los moustruos del zodiaco a tiempo libre para hacerlo en el tiempo." Me dije a mi mismo.

Entonces me hizo volver a la pasarela y me dirigí de nuevo a la flor. Después llegué a la puerta, entré y saludé a mi jefe.

"Jefe, estoy de vuelta de mi descanso." Grité mientras agarraba el delantal.

"Propio, que me puedes hacer un favor? Parece que estamos agotando el ingredientes." Dijo la señora jefa.

"Cosa segura." Dije. "Y no te preocupes voy a estar bien desde cualquier ruido." Entonces salí y subí a mi moto y se fue.

Mientras conducía mi motocicleta tomé di cuenta de alguna gente viéndome por la forma de moto(espero que no llame mucha la atención) entonces me di cuenta de Hibiki que está corriendo por la calle.

"CD Símbolo ... CD Símbolo ..." murmuró.

Dejé mi bicicleta y la llamó. "Hey, Hibiki, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté como Abrí la visera de mi casco nuevo. Con Hibiki oír mi voz se volvió la cabeza hacia mí.

"Me voy ... comprar ... Tsubasa el ... nuevo CD ..." Hibiki explica entre cada jadeo. Así que el nuevo CD de Tsubasa ya debe salir.

Observé con diversión mientras Hibiki tiene más lento y más lento y cuando nos presentamos en una esquina, que finalmente se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

"Usted debe estar en los Juegos Olímpicos, Hibiki." Bromeé.

"Demasiado ... cansado ... a comentar ..."

Me río en el aliento Hibiki, pero rápidamente me detuve cuando me di cuenta de algo en el aire. Polvo de carbón negro. Mierda. ¿Por qué no se hay alguna alarma Ruidos sucediendo ahora mismo ?!

"Hibiki…"

"Hm? ¿Qué es?" Preguntó Hibiki, habiendo finalmente recuperado de correr durante tanto tiempo.

No dije nada y simplemente señaló dentro de la tienda, donde Hibiki notó las pilas de carbono en el suelo.

"¡Ruido!"

"Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Dije. Sé que podría hacerse cargo de cualquier ruido, pero yo estaba preocupado por Hibiki. No podía correr el riesgo, incluso si me transformo aquí.

Hibiki no perdió el tiempo mientras ella saltando en mi bicicleta, y sabiendo los peligros que estábamos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, oímos el grito de una persona.

"Alguien está en problemas!" Dijo Hibiki.

Conduje hacia el grito viene, sé que voy a llegar a tiempo para salvar al niño que gritaba. El grito fue bastante cerca, así que fue capaz de encontrar la fuente y delante de mis ojos, rodeados de ruido era una niña.

Entonces tuve una idea que podría ser bueno, sin embargo, estúpido. Así que decidí acelerar mi bicicleta.

"Bien espero que funcione ...", contesté en el pensamiento.

"¡Espera! Takeshi, más despacio!" Hibiki dijo sobre el motor rugiendo de mi moto. "Vamos a chocar contra las Ruido!"

No hice caso de su advertencia y con gran habilidad, salté por encima del ruido, y con suerte me agarró a la chica, y me fui lejos del ruido.

"Espera, ustedes dos!" Yo dije, poniendo ella en brazos de Hibiki antes de continuar a conducir con el fin de alejarse del ruido. Con suerte, vamos a perderlos seguro.

Pero pronto me maldigo la ley de Murphy, el ruido no se dio por vencido en la persecución como algunos de ellos se transforma en la motocicleta y los que parecía humana subió, persiguiendo nosotros!

'Tienes que ser jodidamente bromeando! ", Exclamé en mis pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo no transformar el ruido en motocicletas o cuando sabían cómo montar uno !? El que hizo las bestias o que viene, que merecen ir al infierno por todo lo que importaba!

(En la segunda divicion)

La gente estaba escribiendo en los teclados, intentando identificado la ubicación del ruido. De repente Tsubasa y Kanade se precipitó en la habitación.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" -preguntó Tsubasa.

"Estamos tratando de bloquear a una señal en este momento!" uno de los operadores dijeron. "Nuestra primera prioridad es identificar la ubicación de la horda.

Otro operador gritó: "Tengo la ubicación de la horda!"

"Ponerlos en la pantalla!" Genjuro ordenó, Sakurai pie junto a él, después de haber sobrevivido a los acontecimientos de hace dos años.

Después de un poco más de la tipificación de los operadores, que aparecía en la pantalla era la imagen de un hombre y otros dos (Haru, Hibiki, y la chica) era perseguido por ... motocicleta montar ruido.

El silencio llenó la habitación cuando todo el mundo vio esto.

Kanade entonces fue el que partió. "Uh, ya que cuando no se convierten de ruido en las motocicletas? No, una pregunta más grande es cómo son ruido capaz de montar una motocicleta !?"

"Nunca he visto nada como esto." Dijo Tsubasa.

"Esto es imposible." Dijo Genjuro. "El ruido no debería tener ningún conocimiento sobre cómo montar algo así como una motocicleta. ¿Cómo hacen esto?"

"¿Podría ser posible?" Sakurai dijo, en una actitud de pensamiento. "Son el ruido ... cada vez más inteligentes?"

Ese pensamiento trajo el miedo en la gente. Lo último que necesitaban era ruido inteligente causando estragos en toda la ciudad.  
Esto hace que en silencio llenó toda la habitación cuando todo el mundo lo vio.

(Takeshi)

"¿Por qué no se dan por vencidos!" Grité como el ruido se pone al día.

"¿¡Que vamos a hacer!?" Preguntó Hibiki, aferrarse a mí por su querida vida, la niña estaba haciendo lo mismo que Hibiki. Vi el miedo en ellos, con miedo de morir por el ruido. Me acordé de cómo la gente que veía mueren a causa de ellas, convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Tanto las chicas aullaron a la velocidad repentina. Al verme acelero, el ruido también se aceleró con el fin de ponerse al día con nosotros. Uno de ellos, entonces cabalgó a mi lado y se fue a mí, pero yo pato golpear y patear el ruido fuera de su motocicleta por el ruido hecho. Otro vino a mi otro lado y se fue para las chicas, pero me detuve por un segundo antes de patear fuera su paseo también.

El ruido y luego comenzó a conseguir la suposición y saltar por encima de mí como yo vi tres que hizo esto. Se aceleró por delante antes de darse la vuelta y conducir hacia mí.

"Hibiki, ¿puedes dejar de mí por un segundo?" Yo pregunté.

"¿Eh?" Hibiki pregunto confundida

No esperé una respuesta adecuada cuando salté de la moto mientras que el ruido se reunió mi desafío. Entonces salté de la moto en el aire antes de dar una patada a ruido de dos antes de la entrega de un retroceso de la gota a la última. Una vez que hice todo esto, me subí de nuevo en en la moto y aterricé en el suelo con seguridad mientras los otros ruidos que acabo pateó todo estrellaron hasta el suelo de la carretera.

A medida que continuaba a conducir, me doy cuenta de que no era el tráfico por delante, así que tuve que recurrir a la salida más cercana con el fin de atraer al ruido lejos de la gente en el tráfico.

"Takeshi, eso fue increíble!" Dijo Hibiki. "¿Cómo lo hiciste todo eso !? Pensé todas las personas mueren cuando tocan el ruido?"

"Eso es algo que todavía tengo que averiguar!" Grité. "Pero primero, tenemos que salir de estos ruido."

Sentí Hibiki asienten con la cabeza mientras seguía a conducir.

(En la segunda divicion)

Todo el mundo se quedó allí, abierta en lo que acaban de ver. ¿Quién no lo haría cuando alguien va y le pega ruido cuando se supone a desintegrarse al contacto físico.

"H-Cómo era capaz de golpear, y mucho menos tocar el ruido !?" Preguntó Genjuro.

"No se ve como que tiene algo que le permite tocarlos." Dijo Sakurai. "¿Cuál es su secreto?"

"¡Señor! ¿Qué debemos hacer?" Preguntó un operador.

"Mantenga un ojo en ese hombre." Genjuro ordenó. "Podríamos ser capaces de averiguar cómo es capaz de tocar el ruido sin desintegrarse."

"¡Sí señor!" Los operadores asistieron

(Con takeshi)

Hice otra vez en la calle, mientras que el derribo de los ruidos. Saltamos sobre la vía fluvial, con los ruidos todavía me persigue.

"¿Cómo están ustedes dos llevas?" Grité a las chicas detrás de mí como yo sigo a disparar contra los ruidos detrás de nosotros.

"Estamos bien!" Hibiki grito como la niña continuó aferró a Hibiki para salvar su vida.

"Maldita sea, ¿dónde está el refugio cuando lo necesitas !?" Maldije. Sé que no debo realmente maldecido delante de un niño, incluso si no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo.

He estado conduciendo por un tiempo, pero ningún punto del refugio en cualquier lugar.

Cuando me dirigí a una fábrica de aceite abandonado, más bandas de ruido de motocicletas salieron de la nada, me obliga a parar, ya que estábamos acorralados por ellos.

"Estamos rodeados!" Hibiki dice que el círculo Ruidos nuestro alrededor como bandas típicas motorista haría.

"¿Vamos a morir?" La niña le preguntó por miedo.

"Ni siquiera decir eso!" Grito, por lo tanto a las niñas saltan por la sorpresa en el volumen de repente de mi voz. "Mientras sigo respirando aire, no hay manera en que yo estoy dejando tanto que mueras! No te rindas en vivir hasta que pueda ver un mañana!"

Salí el conductor de Fourze . "No puedo ocultarme mas tiempo, z. Tengo que hacer esto." Le dije a través de mi pensamiento.

Me puse el cinturón en mi cintura con lo que genero la corea baje los 4 interruptores rojos.

Esta vez voy a proteger a mi amigo y la niña.

 **"¡3!"**

 **"¡2!"**

 **"¡1!"**

 **"Henshin** **!"** Le grito antes de levantar los brasos asía arriba.

De repente partículas blancas rodeadas mi cuerpo cono un portal aparecio encima de mi antes de que me transformé en mi forma jinete como Fourze. Esto hace que Hibiki y la niña a jadear en shock.

"Takeshi, eres Fourze !?" Hibiki jadear en shock.

Miré de nuevo a ella y asintió con la cabeza. "Te prometí que voy a mantener a todos con vida. Voy a luchar hasta el final y que viviré para continuar su día."

"Onii-chan…"

"Tiene razón ..." Hibiki dijo a la niña. "No importa qué, no renunciar a la vida! No importa qué, usted debe vivir!"

"Balwisyall nescell Gungir Tron ..." Hibiki DA.

*DESTELLO*

De repente, la luz brillante salió de pecho de Hibiki, el mismo lugar donde se ha golpeado por el fragmento de traje de Kanade.

"¿¡Que sucede!?" Le pregunté, tratando de cubrir los ojos de la luz brillante. Era muy brillante, incluso con mi casco eterno en mí. La luz y luego se disparó e iluminó todo el cielo.

(Segunnda divicion)

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando !?" Genjuro exigió, con ganas de saber lo que significaba ese brillo de Hibiki.

"No sabemos señor, pero ahora estamos comparando la energía para nada en nuestra base de datos!" Un operador dijo que él y sus compañeros de trabajo.

"¿Podría ser esto ... un Aufwachenschlagen !?" Dijo Sakurai.

"Hemos identificado la energía, señor!"

Así como el operador dice que, una palabra apareció en la pantalla.

Gungnir

"I-Imposible! Gungnir !?" Genjuro exclamó.

Al escuchar el nombre de una vez destruido el pensamiento Relic, tanto los ojos de Kanade de Tsubasa y se ensanchan en estado de shock.

"Voy a verlo!" Tsubasa dijo, dando vuelta para irse.

"Tsubasa!" Tsubasa volvió a su mejor amiga / ex pareja. "Ten cuidado."

"Voy a estar bien." Tsubasa dijo antes de irse.

"No ... no ..." dijo Kanade tristemente.

(Takaeshi y Hibiki)

Entonces piezas masivas de maquinaria crecieron fuera de la espalda de Hibiki antes de insertarse de nuevo en su cuerpo, la transición mecánicamente en armadura. Hibiki transformó de su atuendo normal en un traje negro y naranja con chicharrones blindados y guanteletes masivas unidos a su cuerpo. Por un momento ella tenía una mirada oscura antes de volver a una cara de sorpresa.  
Vi como la luz continúe a disparar fuera de Hibiki. Ella estaba en el dolor mientras ella estaba en el suelo, sobre sus manos y rodillas.

"Hibiki, estás-" Trato de acercarme a ella. Estaba a punto de llegar a ella, hasta que un zoológicos de máquinas surgieron de ella.

Ella estaba gritando de dolor lo que me quiero llegar para ella, pero la luz me impedía acercarse. Pronto, la luz se apagó y, finalmente, puedo ver qué ha sido de Hibiki. Algo que no me esperaba en absoluto.

Hibiki se puso en la misma armadura como esa chica Kanade. Llevaba el traje de color naranja y blanco con piezas blancas de la armadura en especial con sus guanteletes.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me pasó?" Hibiki miró a sí misma como la luz atenuada para mostrar su armadura.

"Nee-chan, te ves genial!" La niña miró con asombro a nueva forma de Hibiki.

Negué con la cabeza. "Hibiki, que conseguir a la chica e ir. Tengo experiencia en luchar contra estos ruidos."

Pero antes de que terminara mi traje se ilumino de naranja revalando un astro swicht era de cristal de color rojo anaranjado no perdi el tiempo en preguntareme que erea y lo inserto en una ranura en la hebilla remplazando el swicht 1 al colocarlo se escucho un ruido " **GUNGNIR** "

Luego lo oprimi para activar su función

 **"¡GUNGNIR ON!"**

(Segunda divicion)

"¿Qué en el mundo?" preguntó el comandante Genjuro que se sorprendió de que la firma de Gungnir se duplicó.

"Esto no es un error, Comandante! La segunda señal es emisor de energía similar a la Gungnir!

(Con Takeshi y Hibiki)

Mi armadura empezó a brillar de color naranja con una barrera formada, y sacó en sí, aparte de revelar un marco brillante de color naranja debajo. Las piernas blindados se volvieron negras y en mi braso aparecio un nuevo guante como tambien la lanza de kanade

Como el humo se disipó, Hibiki vio la nueva forma de Fourze y sintió el poder asu alrededor..

(Juega Gekisou Gungnir)

Agitando la lanza me doy vuelta y enfrentar el ruido de equitación. "Vete Hibiki! Mantenga esa chica seguro!"

"¿¡Pero qué hay de ti!?" Preguntó Hibiki.

"No te preocupes por mí." Dije. "A diferencia de ti, tengo un poco de experiencia en la lucha que estos chicos así que no te preocupes por mí, sólo tiene que ir!"

De mala gana, Hibiki compilado antes de tomar a la niña y me mira, "Eso sí, no morir! Tengo un montón de preguntas para usted!" Ella dijo que antes de que ella comienza a funcionar.

"No puedo prometer nada ..." murmuré mientras me dirigí a los ruidos. "vengan por mi Ruidos, es tiempo para todos ustedes mueran."

"Ahora enfrenten a Fourze :Gungnir states.

Hibiki asiente y ... empieza a cantar?

En mi distracción escuchando Hibiki cantar, que era bastante bueno en, dejé que un resbalón de ruido más allá de mí. "¡Oh, mierda!"

Y con eso, ellos cobran a mí como yo apuñalado uno, con un puñetazo en el de al lado, eliminando tanto giro el arma en el ruido de mi izquierda, matándolo.

Mis preocupaciones fueron puestos a descansar cuando vi Hibiki salto para evitar el ruido y lo que es un salto que era. Al ver que ella poco aterrizó sin problemas, me volví hacia el pequeño ejército de ruido.

"Lo siento, pero voy a tener que hacer esto rápido." Dije antes de cargar otro.

(Fin de la cancion)

Me cobran a un ruido como Le di una patada, como me emouje aun ruidoy apuñaló a uno detrás de mí. Estaba a punto de ir a por mas hasta que escuché el sonido de una motocicleta. Siguiendo el sonido, vi a la chica Tsubasa como ella saltó de la motocicleta.

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…"

Tsubasa corre hacia los ruidos restantes, ponerse la armadura que la vi llevaba hace dos años, salvo que el traje era ahora también blanca donde era más armadura que antes, sobre todo en las piernas. Así es como la armadura se pone en !? Al cantar !? ¿Qué tipo de ciencia es lo que hacen aquí !?

A continuación, comenzó a cantar de nuevo, uno que reconoce un par de veces.

(Juega Zetto- Ame no Habakiri)

Tsubasa pronto sacó una katana y de alguna manera se agranda, antes de desatar una ola de energía para acabar con un montón de ruidos.

"Azure Flash!"

Entonces docena o más espadas aparece alrededor de Tsubasa mientras ella todavía está en el cielo. ¿Ella sacó un ilimitado Cuchilla Obras de Fate / Stay Night?

Mil Lágrimas

Una vez que aterrizó en el suelo, ella corrió hacia el ruido a una velocidad increíble y acuchilló y mató a un gran número de ruido con su katana y las cuchillas en sus tobillos. Yo no podía dejar de silbato es el asombro. Ella fue a la vez rápido y mortal.

Por último, un gran ruido apareció sobre Hibiki y la niña, pero fueron pronto salvado por Tsubasa nuevamente conjuró una espada del tamaño de un camión y apuñaló a él, fácil matarlo. Dejé escapar otro silbido.

(Final de canción)

Los militares llegaron a acordonar la zona, no para mi sorpresa ya que el ruido son peligrosos. Hibiki y yo, todavía en mi armadura pero la regrese asu forma normal mientras miraba el nuevo astro swicht,

Los militares se han quedado aquí por un tiempo. La niña estaba a salvo del ruido.

"Disculpe me." Ambos de nosotros dar la vuelta para ver a una mujer con chocolate caliente, "Ustedes dos pueden ser frío. Un poco de chocolate caliente. Va va entrar en calor."

"Gracias." Hibiki dijo mientras tomaba una.

Agité mi mano, negando la oferta. "Yo estoy ardiendo en estos momentos"

La niña se acercó a nosotros dos. "Gracias y adiós Onii-chan y Nee-chan." dijo mientras salía con su madre. Muy pronto, la armadura de Hibiki desapareció y fue un shock para ella. Estuvo a punto de derramar su taza de chocolate caliente en el cambio repentino.

"¿Estás bien, Hibiki?" Yo pregunté.

"Gracias por salvarme aquí y en ese entonces." ella dijo.

"Así que recuerde ..." Dije mirándola. "Bueno, de nada. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a mis amigos."

Después de que me mordí, me di cuenta de que tenía que irse. "Debería irme ahora." dije como me levanté, listo para salir hasta que los agentes del gobierno y esquina Tsubasa nosotros.

"No podemos dejar que ninguno de los dos se van, especialmente tú, Fourze," Tsubasa dijo, de pie en el centro de los agentes, "Ustedes dos son acompañarnos a las Móvil de Respuesta a Desastres Corp 2ª Sede División."

Un agente con el pelo castaño y luego dio un paso adelante con las esposas que parecían bastante robusto. "Lo siento, pero esto es solo procedimiento estándar."

Inmediatamente cogí el brazo con el borde" Ella es sólo una estudiantes. Ella no le haría daño a una mosca. Sin embargo, me va a venir libremente con usted, pero Hibiki se queda conmigo." Dije.

"Bien…"

"Ogawa, está bien." Dijo Tsubasa. "Si ellos acordaron venir con nosotros en paz entonces está bien para saltar procedimientos menores."

"Muy bien." Dijo Ogawa.

Solté su braso y me acerque ami moto.

"Por favor, siga". Dijo Tsubasa.

Tanto mi y Hibiki dije nada como Tsubasa y los agentes metí en los autos y se fue conmigo y Hibiki pronto siguiente en mi bicicleta.

Seguí pero todavía tenía mis dudas, ya que son agentes del gobierno. A medida que continuaba a conducir, los dos nos encontramos en la Academia de Música de Lydian Private?

"¿Por qué estamos en la academia?" Preguntó Hibiki.

"Ni idea, pero puedo pensar en un par de cosas." Dije.

Después de aparcar nuestros paseos, caminamos por el centro del edificio, donde la sala de maestros eran. No fue hasta que nos encontramos con un ascensor secreto.

"Uno de ellos era un escondite secreto Regla # 1:. Ocultar la vista de todos." Dije con un dedo levantado.

"Es peligroso en el ascensor." Ogawa dijo mientras espera en un manillar que aparece de la nada.

Yo y Hibiki agarré el manillar también.

Tomé nota de Tsubasa mirando Hibiki.

"Las sonrisas no tienen lugares donde vamos." Tsubasa dijo.

Momentos más tarde llegamos a la entrada, pero tan pronto como entramos yo no esperábamos que esto suceda, en el interior del ser algún tipo de base. Yo estaba esperando a ver militar con el arma o militares trajes ...

"Bienvenido al móvil de Desastres Corp Respuesta segunda división, el hogar de los guardianes de la humanidad! Hibiki Tachibana y Kamen Rider Fourze!" Genjuro anunció con una mano la parte superior, con la comida, y serpentinas cayendo como si fuera una fiesta sorpresa. Kanade estaba a su lado y ella se enfrentan Palmed.

"Estás haciendo un vistazo tan fuera de moda en este momento ..." Kanade comentó.

Me quedé tranquilo, ya que todavía tenía dudas acerca de este lugar.

Tsubasa golpe su frente por el comportamiento de su tío mientras Ogawa rió nerviosamente. Hibiki se ve sorprendido en este lugar.

Me reí sabiendo que este tipo hizo que Tsubasa niña avergonzada. Él debe ser un miembro de la familia de ella.

De repente Sakurai vienen hacia mí y Hibiki llevar un teléfono. ¿Ella va a tomar una foto o algo?

"Pon una sonrisa en los rostros!" Ella dijo.

"¿Cómo puedes ver mi sonrisa cuando tengo esto?" Le recordé que me llamó a un lado de mi casco.

Hibiki se rió de mi declaración. "¿Cómo ustedes siquiera saben mi nombre, de todos modos?" Ella preguntó.

"La División de segundo es un servicio secreto en tiempos de guerra." Explicó Genjuro. "Comprobación hacia fuera es muy fácil." Dijo mientras sorprendentemente resultó un bastón en un ramo de flores. Está bien, ¿cómo se hace eso?

La mujer que llevaba una bata de laboratorio luego vino con la bolsa de Hibiki en sus manos.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso de ser profesionales !? Simplemente miró a través de mi bolso!" Dijo Hibiki.

Después de un poco de peleas y fiestas, sobre todo para la gente de aquí, el hombre de pelo rojo y la mujer vestida con una bata de laboratorio se acercaron a nosotros.

"Creo introducciones están en orden." El hombre pelirrojo dijo. "Estoy Genjuro Kazanari, el tío de Tsubasa, y el encargado por aquí."

La mujer que lleva la bata de laboratorio se presentó al lado. "Estoy Sakurai Ryoko, el científico principal de por aquí. Encantado de conocerte dos."

"Estoy encantado de conocerte también." Hibiki se inclinó.

No respondí atrás y llegué al punto. "¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?"

"Derecho al punto que veo." Dijo Genjuro. "En ese caso, voy a ir directo al punto. Queremos que dos a trabajar con nosotros."

"Trabajar con usted? entindo por lo de Fourze , pero ¿por qué yo?" Preguntó Hibiki.

"Creo que él quiere decir que extraña armadura que apareció en ti." Dije.

Hibiki jadea en la realización y le preguntó: "Por favor, dime ... ¿qué me pasó?"

"Me gustaría saber también." Yo pregunté.

Genjuro ans Sakurai se miraron el uno al otro antes de Sakurai se adelantó. "Antes de que pueda responder a tu pregunta, te necesito dos para hacer dos cosas para mí."

"Y ellos son...?" Yo pregunté.

"En primer lugar, no se lo digas a nadie acerca de lo que pasó hoy."

"¿Y el segundo?"

Sakurai interpuso Hibiki cerca. "Necesito señorita Hibiki aquí para complacer a quitarse la ropa."

...¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Sakurai tomó, más como arrastrado Hibiki para un examen, dejándome solo hasta que sentí que alguien toque en mis hombros. Volviendo, me encontré cara a cara con Kanade.

"Nos encontremos de nuevo." Dije. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Nunca llegué a decir gracias por salvarme la vida." Dijo Kanade.

"Derecho Maldita eres agradecido, idiota suicida." Le dije: Todavía un poco enojado porque ella trató de suicidarse.

"Caray, manera de ser contundente."

"¿Prefiere que me mienta?"

"Nunca dije eso." Dijo Kanade. "Pero una vez más, gracias."

"No hay de qué. Es lo que hace un Kamen Rider", le dije. "Siento lo de tu voz para cantar."

"Oh, no es nada." Kanade agitó apagado. "En verdad, mi voz para cantar es que lo último que me preocupa. Estoy más preocupado por Tsubasa." Seguí su mirada hacia el peliazul que estaba hablando con su tío. "Ha cambiado después del incidente concierto y me retirarse del canto."

"Me he dado cuenta de que ella ha estado mirando a mí desde que nos conocimos." Dije. "¿He hecho algo para ofender a ella?"

"No sé, esa es una de las cosas que hace que me preocupaba por ella." Dijo Kanade.

"Bueno, no te preocupes." Dije. "No sé lo que hice, pero voy a hacer las paces con ella. Tú también."

Kanade sonrió. "Gracias."

Genjuro luego se acercó a nosotros con Tsubasa a su lado. "Fourze, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?" Yo pregunté.

"¿Puedes por favor díganos su verdadera identidad? Nos gustaría hablar con usted y la señorita Tachibana nuevo mañana por lo que necesitamos saber quién es usted con el fin de ponerse en contacto con usted."

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí, a la espera de lo que yo haría. Levanté un dedo. "Con una condición: Usted le dice a nadie mi identidad Eso es va para todos en esta sala también.".

Genjuro asintió. "Entiendo."

Sabiendo que no estaba mintiendo,Apague todos los interruptores y me quité el cinturón .

"Eres Fourze?" Preguntó Genjuro. "Eres más joven de lo que pensé que sería."

Me encogí de hombros y extendió una mano para un apretón de manos. "Mi nombre es Daigo Takeshi. Es un placer conocerte."

Genjuro tomó mi mano y la sacudió. "Es un placer conocerte también."

(La próxima vez)

"¿ por favor ayudala ?" Preguntó Kanade.

"Es hora de un nuevo Kamen Rider ?" Me dije mientras lansaba un cinturon.

".uuuuuchu kitaaaaaaaaa" Dijo nadeshiko

La próxima vez: El fuego y un nuevo rider

N / A: queria actualizar rapido!

! Los veremos en el próximo episodio.


	4. Capítulo 4 el fuego y un nuevo rider

**(: Yo no poseo Senki Zesshou Symphogear o Kamen Rider Fourze Yo también no poseen ninguna canción que aparecen aquí.. Todos ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios Por favor, disfrutar..)**

Capitulo 4: El fuego y un nuevo rider

(Ahora)

Ah ~! Qué dia tan bonito para estar en la luna . El sol brillaba casi sercas de la luna,y lo mejor de todos sin vecinos molestos . Un día perfecto para dormir en mi día libre. Nada puede arruinar esto:

 *** RING RING RING! ***

Excepto eso. Tal vez eso si me quedo tranquila, van a desaparecer.

 *** RING RING! ***

...ummmm va a sesar: Conteste molesto

 *** RING RING ***

...

 *** RING ***

"ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Tiré mi telefono ala puerta con molestia antes de ir a la cama. ¿Nadie sabe que es mi día libre !? Un tipo como yo necesita un día libre de vez en cuando.

"Takeshi takashi contesta..." Espera un minuto, eso es la voz de Hibiki.

Levantarse de la cama, me dirigí a donde estaba mu telefono N,S Magned lo abri y escuche las voces de Hibiki y Kanade.

"¿ Kanade Hibiki? ¿Qué pasaí?" Parpadeé con sorpresa y confusión

"Hola Takeshi." Kanade saludó. "Me pidieron que le llevará a la sede, pero cuando me fui, me di cuenta que no tenía idea de donde vivía, así que le pregunté Hibiki aquí" Ella hizo un gesto a Hibiki a su lado. "Para decirme donde vivía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco sabía donde vivía, así que le preguntó a su jefe, pero incluso ella no sabía donde vivía, así que pedimos la sede para localizar su ubicación y tampoco te encontramos hasi que te llamamos por telefono."

Parpadeo. ¿Realmente pasar por todo eso sólo para averiguar dónde vivía?

Tanto Hibiki y Kanade se pusieron a pensar en donde rallos vivivia:

" apropocito donde vives " me pregunto Kanade

"Cuando llegue se los esplico." Dije sin rodeos.

"Bueno." Hibiki admitió.

Yo no los culpo por no encontarme. Ya que yo vivo en una estacion espacial en la luna. Hubo incluso algunos problemas ala hora de bañarme pero con swicht de grifo y 20 de fuego no hubo problema, pero en cualquier caso no tengo que pagar cable o o agua o luz eso es lo bueno así que me conformo con esto de todos modos.

."Bueno, déjame me preparo y los veo en la escula " ." Dije relajado

Ambos asintieron y colgaron para irse ala escuela .

Me prepare aliste mi ropa me lave los diente oprimi el switch " Abri la puerta despues fui al estacionamiento por mi moto y aranque cuando fui conduciendo ala escula me tope con ellas

"Vamos, tenemos que llegar a la sede, ¿verdad?"

se preguntaron como es que llegue tan rapido adonde estavan que tenía unas preguntas para mi pero lo dejaron para despues.

(Segunda sede de la División)

"Lo siento llegamos tarde!" Fue lo primero que dijo Hibiki cuando ella entró.

"Oh, no es ningún problema en absoluto, siempre y cuando usted está aquí." Dijo Sakurai. "Ahora bien, aquí están los resultados de su examen médico de ayer!"

Hasta en la pantalla, mini-pantallas aparecieron con diferentes lecturas como Hibiki y yo tomé un asiento.

"Hay algunos indicios de que el choque de la primera transformación que afectó, pero no hay anomalías notables." Dijo Sakurai.

"Nada ... notable?" Hibiki preguntó nerviosamente.

"Oh, está bien, esto no es lo que has venido aquí." Dijo Sakurai.

"Por favor, explique ese poder para mí!" Preguntó Hibiki.

Asentí con la cabeza, también con ganas de saber qué había pasado con Hibiki.

Genjuro asintió a Tsubasa que luego sacó algo.

"Tsubasa es el portador de la primera reliquia, Ame no Habakiri." Dijo Genjuro.

Levanté una ceja. "Y lo que en el mundo es una reliquia?"

"Las reliquias son objetos antiguos documentados en las leyendas de todo el mundo." Explicó Sakurai. "Fueron creados en los tiempos antiguos, sin embargo, están más allá de nuestra tecnología actual. Las reliquias se encuentran en ruinas, pero los estragos del tiempo ellos han despojado de su poder increíble. Es muy raro encontrar uno con cualquier fuente de izquierda".

"Ame no Habakiri es en realidad un pequeño fragmento de una hoja." Explicó Genjuro.

"La clave para la amplificación de los pocos destellos de poder que todavía osos son ondas de una amplitud particular." Sakurai exlained.

"Olas de una amplitud particular?" Preguntó Hibiki.

Yo, sin embargo, tengo lo estaba diciendo Sakurai. "¿Te refieres a la compatibilidad?"

Genjuri asintió. "Sí, o en este caso, la canción."

"¿Canción?" Hibiki murmuró.

"Sí, la canción. Las reliquias se activan por el poder de la canción." Supongo que eso explica por qué Hibiki y Tsubasa cantaban mientras lucha.

"¡Eso es! La canción brotó dentro de mí!" Hibiki se dio cuenta.

Genjuro asintió.

"Las Reliquias, activados por el canto, el pulso con la energía, la generación de la anti-ruido armadura-la-Symphogear que usted y Tsubasa desgaste." Explicó Sakurai.

"Pero las Reliquias simplemente no se encienden tan pronto como alguien tararea una melodía!" Tsubasa señaló repente, haciendo que todos, incluido yo la miro antes Genjuro se levantó y continuó explicando.

"Los pocos cuya canción puede activar la canción las Reliquias y manifestar una Symphogear son la 'sintonía'. Tsubasa es uno y así es Hbiki. Kanade fue uno ".

Tanto mi y Hibiki miré hacia Kanade. "¿Era?"

"No soy una sintonía más." Kanade aclaró.

"¿Cómo?" Yo pregunté.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando me salvó de vuelta en el concierto?"

Asenti. "Estabas intentando destruir todo el ruido restante haciendo un movimiento de kamikazes estúpido."

"Una vez más, manera de ser franco."

"Tengo mis momentos."

"Bueno, continuando donde lo dejé, lo que traté de hacer fue llamado el canto del cisne". Explicó Kanade. "Básicamente, es una canción cantada por un usuario Symphogear que utiliza todo el poder de la armadura, pero perjudicaría enormemente al usuario en función de la compatibilidad. En mi caso, yo tendría que muere ese día."

"Pero tú sigues vivo." Hibiki señaló.

"La detuve antes de que pudiera terminar el resto de la canción." Expliqué.

"Sí, lo hizo, pero lo que hice el final era suficiente para destruir mi Symphogear." Explicó Kanade. "Además, se puso una enorme presión sobre mi voz para cantar."

"Así que por eso usted se retiró?" Preguntó Hibiki. Kanade solo asintió.

"Hablando de eso ..." Nuestra atención se volvió hacia Sakurai que hizo subir a los rayos X de Hibiki en el monitor. "¿Recuerda esto?"

Miré más de cerca y vi lo que parecían fragmentos en la zona del pecho de Hibiki. Espera un minuto, los son-!

"Esos son mis lesiones desde hace dos años, de vuelta en el estadio!" Hibiki, dijo, por lo que Tsubasa y Kanade miran.

"Hubo múltiples fragmentos tan cerca de su corazón que era demasiado arriesgado para eliminarlas quirúrgicamente." Explicó Sakurai. "De acuerdo con nuestra investigación, que son fragmentos de la tercera reliquia, Gungnir, que Kanade aquí una vez poseyó."

Tanto Tsubasa y Kanade miraron Hibiki con sorpresa.

Kanade luego recuperó la compostura y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda Hibiki.

"Bueno ... al menos es bueno saber que mi idea de entonces no le costó su totalidad la reliquia, pero ... ¿qué vas a hacer con él?" Preguntó Kanade.

"No lo sé." Dijo Hibiki.

Puse una mano sobre su hombro, dándole un aspecto de mí. "Tómese su tiempo. Como un gran hombre dijo una vez, con gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Recuerde que."

Entonces vi Tsubasa ser un poco tambaleante, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Kanade instante fue al lado de su amiga en la preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?" Kande le pregunto

"Estoy ... estoy bien." Tsubasa respondió. "Sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco." Luego vagó fuera, pero fue probablemente todavía cerca así que durante podía oír lo que decíamos aquí.

Una vez Tsubasa había salido de la habitación, Genjuro volvió hacia mí. "Ahora, yo creo que es hora de que le digas a tu historia."

Miro a todos en la sala. Al ver que los ojos de todos estaban en mí, primero digo: "Antes de comenzar, sólo quiero decir en primer lugar, es que si alguno de ustedes tiene preguntas, que es probable que, lo siento si no puedo contestar todos ellos por lo que no tengo una respuesta. No se enoje si cualquier pregunta que tenga al no contestarla ".

Miré a todos de nuevo, todo asintiendo en acuerdo antes de empezar a hablar. "En primer lugar, voy a ser franco. No soy de este mundo y ala vez si lo soy."

Silencio. Esa fue la segunda cosa que me esperaba.

"L-lo siento, lo que acabas de decir?" Preguntó Genjuro.

"Como acabo de decir, yo no soy de este mundo pero ala vez si lo soy." Dije sin rodeos. No me va a ser uno de esos personajes Fanfiction que paralizan hasta que es demasiado tarde y las cosas se pusieron bate de mierda. Yo sólo voy a dejar que se fuera, así que no va a volver y me muerde en el culo más adelante en el futuro.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que eres un extranjero !?" Preguntó Hibiki.

Negué con la cabeza. "No,yo soy de este mundo loque pasa es que me mandaron a otra dimensión,a un lugar llamado Tierra."

"Tierra? ¿Quieres decir, como el nuestro?" Preguntó Genjuro.

Asenti. "Eso es correcto, excepto que en ese lugar no tenemos la amenaza de parte del ruido se cierne sobre nosotros. Aunque, mi mundo está lejos de ser pacífica ya que tenemos nuestros propios problemas de vez en cuando.

"Esplicate." Dijo Sakurai. "¿Cómo demonios has venido a este mundo y como terminaste en ese?"

"Realmente no lo sé solo se que me pare alli cuando era un bebe." Le respondí con honestidad. "Yo vivia una vida normal haste que tuve un sueño raro y desperte aqui . He estado tratando de averiguar como termine alli o quien me trajo aquí, pero nada viene a la mente."

"Bueno, entonces, ¿puede explicar esto?" Sakurai señalo mi bolsa que contiene mi Fourze drive y mis astro switch. "Ni siquiera nos o el gobierno han descubierto una manera de hacer daño, y mucho menos matar al ruido, así que ¿cómo es que usted es capaz de?"

"Esto aquí es mi Fourze drive y mis astro switch ,es el equipo que me permita convierto en Kamen Rider Fourze." Expliqué.

"Me he estado preguntando acerca de eso." Dijo Genjuro. "¿Qué es un Kamen Rider?"

"Un Kamen Rider es alguien que protege a las personas, sus sonrisas, sus esperanzas, y su libertad." le di aun operador un USB con un video" esto les explicara mejor"

El operador asistio como puso el video que hice

(Video de Kamen Rider)

Cuando un mal ataca alas personas y casi no ay esperanzas un héroe surgirá un kamen rider defensor de la humanidad y la libertad aparecieron varias ensenas de los kamen rider luchando contra los que intentaban lastimar ala gente con la ensena final de kamen rider ichigo para sobre un montón de monstruos

Esa respuesta al video parecía haber traído algunas sonrisas a las caras de todos.

Sakurai luego preguntó: "¿Cómo hacer este engranaje? Sería muy útil para todo el mundo para luchar contra el ruido."

"Lo siento, pero su creacion es muy dificil ademas solo tengo 3 cinturones." cincero" Bueno en cualquier...

Kanade me interrumpio al escuchar algo

"Un segundo digiste 3 cinturones quieres decir que tines mas de uno

"Si 3 cinturones" confirme como me fui a mi maleta y saque las 3 cintas los saque como miraban ellos la cintas que puse en la mesa

"Bueno el primero es el cinturón de fourze que yo uso normalmente" dije

"El segundo es el de nadeshiko similar al de fourze pero solo tiene para 2 switch los de las esquinas pero yo nunca lo usare incluso si pierdo el cinturón de fourze

"y eso por que te seria útil si perdieras un cinturón" Genjuro me pregunto

"Por que nadeshiko es un raider femenino y solo las mujeres pueden usarlo" al decir esto kanade abrió mucho los ojos y miro al cinturón

"Bueno el siguiente es el de meteor" dije

"Meteor como un meteoro" Hibiki pregunto

"A síes a diferencia del fourze drive solo puede usar un switch y no se puede equipar con armas

"Entoses como pelea" pregunto Kanade por la curiosidad

"Usando una manopla que usa el poder de los planetas pero en especial sus puños" esto llamo la atención de Genjuro

"Bueno, ¿quien los creo?" Preguntó Sakurai.

"Fue un científico que deseaba recorer el espacio les conte la historia del espectaculo" ¡Quién en el mundo iba a creer que un mercancía plástico se convirtió en la cosa real?

"¿Qué nos puedes decir de los switch y como funcionan con cul energia ?" Preguntó Genjuro.

"Lo que puedo decir con certeza es que usa la energía cósmica del espacio ." Dije como saque a mis foodroid equipados con su switch muchos llamron la atencion por que tenia la forma de comida .

"Que lindos y que delicios se ven " Hibiki dijo como miro fijamente ala amburguesa foodroid

"ah takashi te queria preguntar si... Kanade me iva a preguntar algo cuando ese momento, sonó la alarma.

*¡ALARMA!*

Al escuchar la alarma, todos nos precipitamos fuera de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de mando, donde Tsubasa ya estaba allí.

"¿Cuál es la situación !?" Preguntó Genjuro.

"Tenemos la confirmación de ruido!" Uno de los técnicos dijeron.

"Dile a la primera división que nos encargaremos de él!" Dijo Genjuro.

"Tenemos visual. Ponerlo en la pantalla. Rang se encuentra a 200 metros de la escuela."

"Eso no es muy lejos de aquí." Señalé.

"Me quedo con ellos en!" Tsubasa declaró antes de salir corriendo.

Luego vi que Hibiki estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero yo tomé su mano para detenerla. "Y de la misma ¿dónde crees que vas?"

"Mis poderes pueden ayudar a la gente ¿no?" Preguntó Hibiki. "Sólo un usuario Symphogear o una Kamen Rider pueden luchar contra el ruido, ¿no? Entonces, tú y yo tenemos que ir a ayudar!" Hibiki luego se volvió a Kanade. "No voy a dejar que se desperdicie su regalo!" Y con eso dicho, Hibiki arregló para escapar de mis manos y salir corriendo.

"Oi!" Llamé a ella, pero seguí corriendo. Suspiro con molestia. "idiota ..."

"Tsubasa ... Hibiki ..." Kanade murmuró.

"Ella es conocer el peligro y aún quiere ayudar. Ella es una chica de buen corazón, ¿verdad?" Uno de los técnicos dijeron.

"Me pregunto acerca de eso." Dijo Genjuro. "Tsubasa recibido entrenamiento de combate desde que era una niña ..."

Veo lo Genjuro estaba tratando de decir y terminé el resto para él. "Pero Hibiki era una chica normal antes de esto y no tiene experiencia luchando contra el ruido."

Genjuro asintió a lo que he dicho, diciendo: "Creo que alguien que es voluntaria para las líneas del frente sólo para ayudar a alguien que es ... torcido."

"Pero, ¿no sería eso hacerla igual que nosotros?" Preguntó Sakurai.

Una sonrisa hizo su camino a la cara. Supongo que la gente de la División de segundo y tengo mucho más en común de lo que pensaba.

Kanade me mire y me pregunto " no vas a ir takeshi"

"No, creo que mejor que ellas se encarguen no son muchos ademas puede ser un gran paso para ellas. le dije

(Cercas de alli con los Ruidos )

Como las alarmas sonaron a través de la ciudad, Tsubasa había llegado a la ubicación, frente a un pequeño ejército de ruido. Luego, justo antes de sus ojos, todo el ruido se fusionaron en un gran ruido que rugió una vez que su fusión fue completa.

Tsubasa no hizo tanto como estremecimiento cuando rugió el ruido, después de haber tratado con un montón de ruido antes, sobre todo los que eran más grandes, así que Tsubasa no era el más mínimo miedo tan pronto cantó para activar su Reliec.

 **"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron..."**

En una luz intermitente, Tsubasa estaba vestido con su armadura anti-ruido, por lo que el color del cambio de ruido.

(Juega Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)

El ruido lanzó discos en Tsubasa, pero ella fácilmente esquivó saltando. Al ver que estaban dando la vuelta para regresar por ella, las cuchillas en sus tobillos se abrieron y giraban, el corte y la destrucción de los discos. Una vez que aterrizó, las cuchillas dobladas hacia atrás en que el ruido rugió detrás de ella. Luego amplió su espada, preparándose para un flash Azure cuando de repente, sucedió algo inesperado.

Fue Hibiki, puso en su propia armadura anti-ruido cuando ella entró y pateó al lado de ruido, lo aturde.

"Tsubasa!"

Sacudir a sí misma de su estupor, Tsubasa saltó pasado Hibiki y desató su ataque.

 **Azure Flash**

El ataque de Tsubasa rodajas directamente a través del ruido como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla. Hibiki sonrió con asombro, sin darse cuenta de que ella se caía de la carretera y hacia abajo en algunos campos.

(Fin Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)

Hibiki se levanto de nuevo en el camino como Tsubasa estaba ocupado mirando los restos ardientes del ruido.

Hibiki bio a tsubasa como dijo "debemos empesar a trabajar juntos para la lucha

Tsubasa se volvió hacia Hibiki.

"Tienes razón, que debe comenzar la lucha."

El swing de una espada. se escucho como Tsubasa lanso una onda a Hibiki, apenas se pudo proteger Hibiki como Tsubasa se acercaba.

"¿Qué estas haciendo ?!" Hibiki le pregunto en temor

Ella no me respondió como ella me pateó, me hace tropezar espalda. Mirando hacia arriba, vi Tsubasa viene para otro ataque.

(Segunda sede de la División)

"¿Qué es ese idiota piensa que está haciendo ?!" Kanade dijo mientras ella y todos en la sala vio como Tsubasa estaba luchando contra Hibiki

"Solo esto faltava" dije como miraba la pele de ellas

Genjuro y yo estabamos a punto de irnos cuando vimos Kanade a punto de correr junto a él, por lo que rápidamente la agarre.

"¡Espera! Kanade, ¿a dónde vas?"

"Alguien tiene que parar ese idiota antes de que ella haga algo estúpido." Dijo Kanade.

"Pero usted no tiene Gungnir más!" Genjuro protestó.

Kanade luego se las arregla para conseguir su brazo libre y nos mira "Si yo no hago esto ... no voy a ser capaz de hacer frente a Tsubasa." Con eso dicho, Kanade corrió hacia el ascensor.

Pero la detube "epera Kanade

"Déjame necesito detenerla" Kanade intento liberarse

"Te voy a dejar ir pero no iras desarmada

"Que" ella me pregunto como yo me acerque ala mese y fui por los cinturones como me puse el fouzer driver le dive a Kanade el de nadeshiko"ten usa esto ella lo agarro con un brillo en sus ojos

"lista Kanade baja los interruptores" bajos los interruptores como sonó la cuenta

 **"¡3!"**

 **"¡2!"**

 **"¡1!"**

 **¡"Henshin digimos al mismo tiempo**

(Volver a Hibiki y Tsubasa)

Apenas logró evitar el movimiento Tsubasa antes de esquivar otro ataque de Tsubasa.

"Espera que estas aciendo" Hibiko le pregunto.

Tsubasa luego apuntó su espada hacia Hibiki. "Nunca te aceptaré chica como el reemplazo de Kanade!"

Estaba apunto de atacarlo con su ataque pero en ese momento

 **"¡ESCUDO ON!"**

Aparecio con mi escudo de punta de cohete que estaba en mi braso con el cudradro negro

"Por que hases esto" le pregunte

"Nunca aceptaré a esta chica como el reemplazo de Kanade!" Tsubasa contesto como loca

"Tu no tienes derecho adecidir eso !" Defendí.

"Usted no tiene derecho a hablar!" Tsubasa carga luego hacia mí de nuevo. El ir para una barra de arriba, crucé mis dos brazos por encima de mí para bloquear la huelga espada y agradezco una vez más mi armadura para ser duradera, ya que es, todavía me duele embargo. "Especialmente usted, Kamen Rider! Usted dice a proteger a la gente, pero lo único que haces es causa dolor!"

"Nandato?"

Hoja de tobillo de Tsubasa entonces opend y se los utiliza para recortar en mi pecho, me hace volar hacia atrás. Tengo una copia de seguridad sólo para ver a Tsubasa ya cerca de mí! Ella es más rápido de lo que pensaba!

"Es por tu culpa ..." Ella cortó mi pecho. "... que Kanade no puede cantar nunca más!" Ella cortó mi pecho de nuevo. "Ella no puede cantar más," Y otra. "Ella no puede pelear más," Y otra. "Y ella no puede ser mi pareja nunca más!" Luego usó sus cuchillas tobillo otra vez y me acuchilló varias veces antes de enviarme volar. "La has despojado de muchas cosas. Si hubiera hecho eso ataque anterior, hace nada de esto habría sucedido! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu !?"

Yo estaba acostado en el suelo en el momento en Tsubasa había terminado su breve discurso. Pensé en lo que el peliazul mientras no se movió de la tierra. Entonces, llegué a una conclusión. Las palabras de Tsubasa, lo que sentía en este momento eran realmente ... estúpido.

"Haru! ¿Estás bien ?!" Preguntó Hibiki, preocupación evidente en su voz.

"Tsubasa!" Justo en ese momento, desde la esquina de mis ojos, vi Kanade(en la armadura de Nadeshiko) corriendo hacia nosotros.

"Un nievo rider?"un segundo esa voz Kanade " Tsubasa murmuró sorprendido.

"Tsubasa! Pare esto de una vez!" Nadeshiko exigió, colocándose entre Hibiki y yo, y Tsubasa, los brazos extendidos.

"Pero, es debido a elllo!" Tsubasa renego

"Kanade!" Estoy bastante seguro de que todos saltó la sorpresa en el volumen de mi voz. Poco a poco me levanté y dije a la cabeza roja, "

Pero en ese momento apareció alguien inesperado era una criatura con antenas con un vas ton y una capa con un ojo rojo en su cara era uno de los horóscopos Libra

"Tu no no puede ser? lo mire con asombro y temor

La crea tura me miro pero luego le puso mas atención a Tsubasa

"tu realmente eres hermosa serás un lindo cachorro obediente"

Tsubasa lo miró. "¿Como me llamaste?"

Ya has oído lo que dije. Usted es nada más que un lindo cachoro mi cachoro

"¡Morir!" Tsubasa cobra adelante a toda velocidad, pero antes de que me podría llegar a ...

* CLANG!

El sonido de la reunión de hojalata se oyó como la espada de Tsubasa chocó con el baston del la criatura, Tsubasa no pudo prepararse cuando Libra la empujó.

Después de que la empujo Libra le lan so rallos ala cabeza de Tsubasa después desapareció como si nada

Nadeshiko se acerco a ver asu amiga pero cuando iva a tocarla Tsubasa la recorto con su espada

"¡Kanade!" Tsubasa lloro al ver que ataco a su amiga"que pasa mi cuerpo se mueve por su propia cuenta"

En ese momento medí cuenta que no hacia esto por cuenta propia decidí que seria mi trabajo detenerla remplace el swicht 1 por el 20 y sono "FIRE"

 **"FIRE ON"**

Mi cuerpo se cubrió por fuego como ahora mi traje estaba todo rojo parecido al de un bombero mi arma era un lanzallamas como también un extintor como no quería las timarla use el extintor para intentar detenerla

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?" Le pregunté burlona mente.

Tsubasa llora antes de entrar en una pelea .

De cómo se atacó, Genjuro tenía razón cuando dijo que ella debe haber estado entrenando como sus ataques eran peligrosas y llenas de habilidad. Ella debe haber estado tratando de predecir mi próximo movimiento, que trabajó. Cuando me tiré un ataque a su cintura, ella estuvo muy concentrado y con su espada, usando esa oportunidad me roza con sus cuchillas de tobillo. Cuando traté de ir para sus piernas, ella se movió por lo que el disparo fallo, dándole la oportunidad de recortar rápidamente a mí. Por supuesto, no podía predecir todos mis movimientos como mis años de lucha en las calles me requerirían para hacer lo impredecible.

Ejemplos serían como cuando nuestras palas entraron en un callejón sin salida, que no esperaba el cabezazo repente me lancé a ella, haciéndola desorientado. He utilizado esta oportunidad a otro una patada en el estómago y luego ir por una huelga de los gastos generales. Ella lo vio y bloqueó el ataque, pero ella no esperaba ser repetidamente ataque como lo hacía la patada o como una especie de martillo, golpeando repetidamente hacia Tsubasa como si estuviera martillando hacia abajo en una enorme uña. Antes de que pudiera ir a otro ataque, ella me dio una patada hacia atrás un buen pulgadas y va a atacar a mi cabeza. Vi su expresión de sorpresa cuando vio que no me cuadra y lugar cargado hacia el en los próximos hoja. En el último segundo, moví mi cabeza un poco, por lo que la rutina espada contra mi casco como me lanzó un puñetazo a su intestino, haciendo de ella un paso atrás con sorpresa y dolor mientras sostenía su estómago.

"¿Crees que eres el único en el dolor?" Dije. "Su dolor es nada comparado con el dolor de los demás es hora de terminar esto."

Prepare mi arma en modo de lanza llamas y puse el astro swicht en el cañón una musica comenso a sonar de peligro cuando se cargo

 **"¡LIMITID BREK!"**

 **FIRE ATOMIK BLASTER**

Al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, las chicas corrieron hacia nosotros.

Oí a Kanade gritar, "¡No lo hagas!" Y oí decir Hibiki, "Takeshi! ¡Alto!" pero no le hice caso como prepare el ataque pero el lugar de fuego fue una potente carga de choro de extintor pero aun fue potente fuerza que lanzo a tsubasa fuera de combate

"¿Te calmarse todavía?" Yo pregunté. No esperé una respuesta mientras hablaba de nuevo. "Como he dicho antes, el dolor no siquiera se compara con el dolor de los demás."

Entonces, Tsubasa atrapó su segundo aire tan pronto me miró de nuevo. "Cállate! ¿Qué sabe usted de dolor cuando todo lo que hacemos es porque es ?!"

 ***¡BOFETADA!***

Tsubasa estaba con los ojos abiertos, cuando de repente me solté el cañón y le di una bofetada.

"Si usted piensa que no sé lo que el dolor se siente, entonces voy a decir ahora que estás muerto equivocado!" por eso Libra te pudo controlar tan fácilmente tu eres débil" Grité sobre la lluvia.

No sé cuál fue la causa de que la controlara, pero la transformación de Tsubasa fue cancelado como ella puso allí con nada más que su uniforme de Lidia en. Extracción del cuello de mi mano, yo la agarré por el cuello y la levantó a mi casco. De alguna manera, yo sabía que ella sabía que yo estaba mirando a ella.

"¿Quieres saber por qué te he llamado débil?" Yo pregunté. "Te he llamado débil, en primer lugar, porque usted es uno! Usted quejan sobre las cosas más estúpidas jamás!" Ella no puede cantar más, ella no puede pelear más, no puede ser mi compañero más, 'son ! por !? verdadera Si lloras por cosas así entonces usted es realmente nada más que una malcriada que pierde algo sin sentido! Piensa en todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por el ruido Tenían familias y ahora que el ruido los mató, aquellas familias lloran por ellos !

Me quedo en silencio por quién sabe cuánto tiempo para que Tsubasa para procesar lo que dije. Después de un tiempo, hablé de nuevo.

"¿Por qué demonios estás llorando por el hecho de que su amigo no puede luchar más contigo cuando debería estar feliz de que hoy ella sigue aún vivo !?" Yo pregunté. "Todavía tenerla, usted todavía tiene un tío, usted debería ser jodidamente feliz el poder que tines te basta te dejaste manipular muy facil por las emociones en todo moemnto

"Dime algo, ¿qué significa la lucha para usted?" Le pregunté a la peliazul.

Tsubasa se quedó en silencio durante un rato antes de contestar. "Ser la hoja sin emociones que atraviesa todo en mi camino."

.Serio, lo estúpido puede ser una persona? le dije

"Si todo lo que haces se corta sus propias emociones y luego se le dejó sin nada en el final!" Grité. "En lugar de centrarse en lo que sucedió en el pasado, debe atesorar lo que todavía tiene y se centran en el futuro y volar en el presente!"

"Centrarse en ... el futuro ..." Tsubasa murmuró.

"Hay más en la vida que acaba de batalla ya sabes." Dije. "Si insistes convertirse en una hoja sin emociones, entonces todo lo que voy a hacer es cortar la gente que te rodea," Entonces miré a Kanadeen (Nadeshiko) que estaba de pie junto a un Hibiki transformada. "Especialmente los más cercanos a ti."tu amiga podría a ver muerto no por los ruidos si no por tu locura piénsalo bien"

Los ojos de Tsubasa se ensanchan, averiguar lo que quería decir cuando miré miró a Kanade. "¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¿Lo es?" Yo pregunté. "¿Se puede realmente decir que no vas a cortar lejos su mejor amigo si lo acabas de haser ?"

Tsubasa se veía como si quisiera decir algo, pero se detuvo, pensando probablemente. Su expresión luego se convirtió en la de sorpresa y horror, confirmando que yo tenía razón.

"Al convertirse en emociones, que finalmente va a romper, tarde o temprano y estoy seguro de que alguien no quiere que eso suceda." Kanade obviamente sabía que yo estaba hablando de ella como ella se acercó a mi lado y miró a Tsubasa, con las manos en la cintura.

"Tienes que estar empezando a convertirse en un llorón si otras personas que están llamando." Kanade bromeó.

"Kanade ... yo ... yo ... yo ..." Tsubasa comenso a llorar

Kanade desiso su trasformacion luego se arrodilló y sacó Tsubasa en un abrazo.

"Tsubasa, creo que es hora de dejar de ser una máquina, y empezar a ser el Tsubasa que conozco y el amor." Qué Kanade dicho conjunto de Tsubasa como ella rompió a llorar. "No, no, simplemente dejar todo."

Al ver que Kanade mundo tiene esto, doy vuelta y me dirijo hacia AutoVajin, al pulsar el símbolo en su pecho.

(Segunda sede de la División)

Después de que terminé secando, las chicas habían llegado hacia atrás y cuando lo hicieron, Genjuro consolado Tsubasa, pero después su regañado.

Genjuro luego se volvió hacia mí. "Tengo que darle las gracias por conseguir acto carente de emociones a través de Tsubasa."

"No hay problema." Dije.

"Pero tengo un pregunta que era ese monstruo,"Dijo Genjuro mirándome

"Oh ese era uno de los 12 apóstoles del zodiaco" Dije ganando una mirada

"12 apóstoles del zodiaco" Dijo Kanade. sorprendida " Que es eso"

"Son un grupo de personas que sobrellevaron su cuerpo auna evolucion para ganar el poder cosmico usando los zodiak swicht" dije

"Swicht como los tullos " Me pregunto sakurai

"No tinen la misma energia pero fueron construidos de diferente manera los mios no alteran mi cuerpo solo le dan poder al traje" dije

"Que es lo que estan tramando" me pregunto Genjuro

"Tampoco tengo ,muchos detalles de que estaran tramando los he buscado por 2 años pero no los eh encontrado asta ahora" dije

"Bueno se cual sea el caso te ayudare despues de todo tu me devolviste el poder para luchar" Kanade dijo sonriendo

um me quede pensando un minuto haste que medi cuenta de realmente podia cofiar en ellos "les tengo que mostrar algo siganme

Me siguieron hastan donde les dije que era un cuarto de limpieza en esa avitacion

"un cuarto de limpieza en serio" dijo Kanade

"Ohhh no es solo un cuarto de limpieza sino tambien mi casa" les dije

"un segundo vives en un cuarto de limpieza en la base" Hibiki dijo sorprendida

"No observa " dije como yo oprimi el swicht gate cuando brillo la puerta se sorprendieron al no encontrar escobas si no un pasillo blanco luminoso como entramos

(En el espacio)

Después de entrar nos encontrabamos en mi casa que llamo mucho la tancion de Tsubasa ,Hibiki Kanade y Genjuro ya que al entrar no parecia gran cosa pero al ver por la ventana se sorprendieron .

"Ah increíble que linda foto de la la tierra" Hibiki dijo mirando la ventana

"Hibiki no creo que sea una foto de la tierra" Kanade dijo como se quedaba viendo la ventana.

"A síes estamos en la luna" Dije sorprendido a todos

(Desconocido Lugar)

En una habitación completamente cubierto de sombras, un hombre se sentó en una silla, mirando las fotos de una persona con cabello dorado

"encuentra la es hora de actuar y conseguir un buen aliado" dijo la misteriosa criatura

(La próxima vez)

"Es hora de un nuevo Kamen Rider meteor ?" Me dije mientras lansaba un cinturon.

"tu eres meteor" Tusbasa

".venga por mi" Dijo nadeshiko

La próxima vez: La armadura y el poder del puño cohete

N / A: queria actualizar rapido!

! Los veremos en el próximo episodio.


End file.
